It's A Boy Girl Thing
by The Invisible Insider
Summary: What would you do if you and your worst enemy switched bodies? Would you cry yourself to sleep or would you use it to your advantage? Here's what Mikan and Natsume would do.
1. BBL

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Author's note: This story is based on the movie 'It's a boy girl thing' hence the title.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 1- BBL**

**~.~**

"Damn it Hyuuga! You bastard give me back my book right now!" Mikan yelled at the stubborn jock standing in front of her with a smirk plastered on his smug face. She was just sitting on the bench between their houses (they were neighbors you see), reading the new novel Divergent when he rudely interrupted her as cocky as ever.

"Hey little girl, get off my seat." Natsume had grunted, as he looked at the book with contempt. He had just finished jogging around the neighborhood and wanted to relax on _his _bench but no that little nerd just _had_ to sit there reading some stupid book! Why couldn't she just do that in her room? It's not like she has a life, she probably spends all her time reading so why does she feel the need to disturb other people with her ugly face this early in the morning?

"It doesn't have your name on it, Hyuuga." She had huffed at him, her eyes still engrossed on the page she was reading. Trust him to disturb her peace at 7 am when no one in their right mind would even be up and about on a Sunday morning, except early birds like her. She didn't know Hyuuga was an early riser, in fact he was regularly late to school 'cause he sleeps in. Why you ask? Because of the hangover, duh! She was surprised he's even awake because she knew that he went to that party last night that she was _not_ invited to and saw the lights in his bedroom turn on at 3 am, indicating his return. She was doing a late night study session for the trigonometry test she has on Wednesday.

"Well even that doesn't have your name on it." He retorted as he snatched the novel out of her hands with practiced ease that probably came from bullying little kids out of their lunch money. Okay fine, maybe he didn't do that but he did things like that, she was pretty sure. Heck she knew that he did those things!

"Yes it does!"

"I don't see it."

"It's on the front page."

"Well it's not on this page_ or_ this one or this one. So how about I tear out the page with your name on it and keep the rest?" He had sneered, sounding as triumphant as ever.

That brings us back to the present where Mikan is about one inch from stomping on his foot, painfully aware that she was not wearing the high heels she mocked frequently but rather flat sandals.

"I mean it! Give it back!"

"Well you're not giving me my seat so why I should you give you the book?"

"Well the book actually belongs to me." She replied smartly.

"And the bench belongs to me." was his response.

"You're so exasperating, you sadist." She cried as stood up from the bench unconsciously.

"Trying to sound smart with all those big words?" He asked mockingly. "All those geek techiniques won't work on me. I'm naturally smart while you're only good at studies 'cause you have no life other than textbooks." He quickly stepped around her and sat down on the bench, propping his feet up and taking all the space for himself.

"Hey!"

From his now lounging position, he drawled lazily, "For a geek you sure are stupid which proves my point earlier. This wasn't in a text book was it? Now I have the seat _and_ the book."

"That's not fair! Give me my book back at least!"

"Life's not fair little girl." He preached solemnly. "That's your first lesson from me. If you're lucky there'll be more to come and you will gain knowledge you can use in the _real_ world."

"You're so full of yourself it makes me sick just looking at you, why would I want lessons from _you_?" She demanded. "So I can end up becoming a jackass?"

He narrowed his eyes at the petite brunette who was pushing it. "Watch your words polka dots."

"Oh my god! Grow up!" She exclaimed, her hands going to her head. "That was like 8 bloody years ago and you don't even know what I'm wearing right now!"

"Old habits die hard. If I wanted to know, trust me I would know but there are hotter asses out there than yours which is so flat that its not even there."

"Asses can't be flat you retard!" She laughed. "Man you're as stupid as you look!"

"Oh let me rephrase that." He remended. "I think I was getting it mixed up with your rack."

"Ugh you pervert! Go bother someone else!" Mikan screeched.

"You're the one standing here."

"Well you're the one who has _my_ book!"

He rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear me the first time?" He ripped out the blank page with her name inscribed on it in cursive handwriting (man he _hated_ cursive, it was so girly) and handed it to her. "It's not your book anymore. Have fun with your page."

"Ugh you so-" She started but stopped midway, remembering the last time she had called him that. She had no desire to make a fashion statement with a black eye which would probably be her reward for having the guts to say that insult to his face. Not even those senior gangsters would _dare_.

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to finish your sentences?"

"You slut!" She said as it was the first replacement that came to her mind starting with an 's'.

"I'm the slut?" He asked sarcastically. "You're the slut."

"What?" She asked, taken aback. "You just said I have no life other than textbooks."

"I bet you get off reading them. You're a sluttish bookworm who likes to pretend she's innocent."

"If you are referring to Shakespeare's usage of 'sluttish' in Sonnet 55 then you are sadly mistaken. I am neither dirty nor careless nor immoral, heck I'm not even time!"

He gave her a weird look which clearly said 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"Of course you wouldn't know anything about the immortal power of poetry. You're a stupid jock."

"If I'm so stupid why are you _still_ here?" He questioned, lifting his eyebrows.

"Because you have my book!" She said exasperated. How many times would she have to repeat herself?

"Whatever. Go die BBL."

"BBL?" She had no idea what that was.

"Another thing that's not in your textbook. This is why people like _you_need people like _me_ to give them some general knowledge. I swear you'd suck at a GK test."

"Well at a GK test they will not ask me the full form of BBL seeing as you just made it right now."

"No I invented it three years ago when I first noticed that you were BBL." He retorted.

"Alright what the hell is the BBL?" She asked curious now.

"Do you really wanna know little girl?" He asked seductively.

"Um yes. I would like to know what the insult is." She stated hesitantly.

"Come here." He motioned.

"Where?"

"Here you stupid girl." He said, pulling her towards him by collar of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked, blushing madly at their intimacy.

"Do you want to know or not?" He asked annoyed.

"Okay yes, fine." She submitted.

"Boob…less…" He whispered mockingly, his breath tickling her ear.

She shoved him away. "You wanton jerk!" Somewhere in the back of her head she was aware that wanton could only be used to describe woman. Oh well it's double the insult!

"Wait how is it BBL if its just 'boob' and then 'less'. Wouldn't that make it BL?" She backtracked.

He shrugged. "BBL sounds cooler. Besides there are 2 'b's in boobs and you gotta respect both of them."

"You know what? Keep the damn book." She said, defeated. There was no point in arguing with Natsume _bloody_ Hyuuga. "I'll go buy another one."

"Not if I buy all of them."

"You don't even read!" She pointed out.

"Well I'm gonna read this book, just to spoil it for you."

"You and reading!" She scoffed. "My ass!"

"I thought we already talked about your ass. Opinions don't change that quick, you know."

"I'll be done by tomorrow so there's no point in trying to beat me." Mikan stated smugly. Reading books was her forté .

"We'll see about that BBL."

She shot him one last look of pure disdain before marching back into her house, leaving the arrogant bastard to himself, reading her book.

_Ironic that Divergent is a book about love and loyalty._

She slammed the front door shut angrily and stormed past the living room where her parents were drinking coffee by the fireplace.

"Mikan!" Her dad called before she could race up the stairs (or rather trample up the stairs).

"Yes dad?" She answered, poking her head into the room.

"Why were you with that Hyuuga boy just now?" He demanded sharply, his lips curled downwards in dislike.

She sighed. "That bloody idiot took my book."

"Mind your words young lady. I will not have profanities uttered under my roof." Her mom scolded her.

"Well then why were you kissing him?" Her dad asked furiously.

"What the hell! I would never ever want to even TOUCH that bloody prick!" Mikan exclaimed, too offended to care about the curses flowing out of her mouth. She couldn't believe her own father would think that she would do something like _that_ with someone like _him_!

"Language! You're grounded! Go to your room and think about what you said!" Yuka reprimanded.

"Great," Mikan muttered to herself as she walked up the stairs to her room. "Now I get grounded because of Hyuuga which means I can't go to the library and get my surveys filled out for my economics project."

She wrenched open her door and shut it firmly behind her. "How will I ever finish and analyze and make all those graphs?" She yelled as she flopped down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow before letting out a scream, "Oh god I hate you Natsume Hyuuga!"

"I told you, you were a slut!" came from outside her open window.

Mikan groaned not only were they neighbors but their rooms also faced each other. It was like God was punishing her for previous sins and even those she had yet to commit.

"You're making out with your pillow! Who does that? Wait, I'll tell you who!" Natsume called out, leaning out of his window. "A sluttish bookworm!"

"Fuck you!" She yelled, throwing a ball, made out of aluminum foil wrappers from the chocolates she had last night, at him. Sadly, she missed by a long shot.

"Nice aim BBL!" He mocked as he looked at the aluminum ball that landed near the bench. It was that far off.

"Just kill me now and get it over with." She wailed not sure if she was talking to Natsume, God or herself.

"Well if I killed you now, I'd be left with no BBL to torture. Besides it wouldn't be a good Junior year without my favorite little nerdy slut." He left her with those words and drew the curtains.

He would probably be going to another party tonight even though they had school tomorrow and she would be studying, like usual. To make things worse she would have an incomplete economics assignment. Why oh why hadn't she done it before?

She usually finished all her projects well before her deadlines but she was just so caught up in reading the Hunger Games trilogy and then she just _had_ to compare Divergent to it. Now she couldn't even finish doing that. She hated leaving tasks uncompleted. She couldn't even go buy another one since she was grounded and ordering online would take days for it to actually get shipped to her.

Man she hated her life and it was mainly because of one boy; Natsume Hyuuga.

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! I promise I will update in the next 72 hours if you do! :D<strong>

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	2. A Typical Day

**Disclaimer: Pshh GA does not belong to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for reviewing! : **_Emily of the Forest, jojo, sugarplum1232, anxo da noite, animefangurlcraz, PaRaDiSe iN RaRo, characard, catlyn, Chocovani, SakuraMisachan_

**Thanks for the story alerts! :** _animefangurlcraz, April Twelving, Aquamarine Lacus, Chocovani, Cinderpaw11, PaRaDiSe iN RaRo, princess14147, ShinkuShiro Miki-chii Cutie14, sugarplum1232, Syao Blossoms, Yusuki Mazui_

**Thanks for the the favourites!** : _anxo da noite, characard, PaRaDiSe iN RaRo, ShinkuShiro Miki-chii Cutie14, sugarplum1232_

**It would be great to hear your thoughts on this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 2 – A Typical Day**

**~.~**

Mikan swore under her breath as her eyes darted towards the clock perched upon her side table. She quickly scrambled out of her bed, slid the door of her closet open and grabbed the first hanger she could get her hand on and dashed into the bathroom.

It was only on her way out the door when she passed the mirror when she realized she was wearing the top which her cousin Anna had given her on her 16th birthday with jeans. She had made sure that she'd never wear that thing for it was far too exposing for her liking. It was a Rock & Republic director blue halter top with a faux jeweled square at center of the pleated bust. It was expensive and she really appreciated the gift but Mikan wore t-shirts, not silk free-flowing tops with a half-exposed back.

It was too late to change now so grunting at her bad luck Mikan flew down the stairs, grabbed a cereal bar and wore her leather boots. She flung on the first black jacket she found in the coat closet, snatched up her bag from the shelf she left it on while she wore her boots and walked quickly to the car her parents had so thoughtfully left for her.

Normally Hotaru would take her to and from school but last night she had sent Mikan a text saying she wouldn't be able make it the next morning. The silver Toyota corolla was the less expensive of the two cars her family owned but Mikan was not complaining. At least they left her a car.

There was this one time when she just had no choice but to ask Hyuuga to drop her home and he was so cocky about it the whole damn time. That was when she vowed to never ask him for a ride again, no matter what.

The school wasn't very far away so within 15 minutes Mikan was pulling into an empty spot in the parking lot of AliceAcademy. She almost immediately saw Anna and her best friend Nonoko and walked over to them.

"Ahh Mikan!" Anna cried, engulfing her with a hug. "You're wearing the top I gave you! I knew it would compliment your skin tone."

"You look nice today Mikan." Nonoko said with a smile.

"Thanks! But really I o-" Mikan started but was cut off.

"Hmm I think the outfit is begging for some makeup to accompany it. Sparkly eyeliner and lip gloss are just what you need and what I happen to have in bag." Anna chirped. "Now off to the powder room we go!"

"Wait a minute!" Mikan said as the girls linked their arms with her, each on one side. "Firstly, we got to wait for Hotaru. Secondly I wore this by accident and didn't have time to change. As it is, we're getting late and you want to put gunk on me?"

"Hotaru said she might be late today or even absent and that there's nothing to worry about." Nonoko informed Mikan.

"Besides we have Narumi first period and he comes so late misses half of it at least." Anna reasoned.

"Ugh! I forgot! Damn I rushed for no reason." Mikan groaned.

As they reached the stairs they saw Luna and her posse, ragging the freshmen. Luna's eye caught the trio, devoid of the Imai girl who usually warded off any pranks, and she gave them a fake smile. Her mother taught her to be painfully polite to everyone in public.

Anna and Nonoko returned the empty gesture, in the same manner. Only Mikan didn't see the point in false courtesies when they all knew that they belonged in different places but she put up with it anyway. No point in pissing off the queen bee.

When they walked into the bathroom it was surprisingly empty, except for two sophomores who were fixing their hair. Fighting with Anna was pretty pointless, Mikan knew. The girl would get her way eventually.

She was aware that their little group seemed like a strange one. In fact people wondered why a stylish girl like Anna even hung out with a nerd like Mikan (often ignoring the fact that they were cousins). Nonoko was a chemistry genius but she wasn't too shabby in the looks department and since she was Anna's best friend she ended up at all the parties too. Hotaru had enough connections and leverage (in most cases that meant blackmail) over people that most respected her and few dared upset the ice queen. Her friends had quite the reputation alright. They weren't the 'It girls' but that didn't mean they weren't popular.

Sometimes Mikan felt a little bit out of place but her mother taught her to never do something because everyone else was doing it. She had to be proud of who she was and she couldn't change just for recognition from her peers. Half the people didn't have a problem with her, after all she never bothered them but Natsume Hyuuga was just out to get her most of the time and he had this huge fan following of boys and girls alike who hated her _for_ him, like his attentions weren't enough.

The guy didn't even have to tell them what to do! Most of the girls were jealous that he paid attention to her and those bimbos couldn't get it through their thick heads that it was to torture her. Mikan wouldn't ask her friends to get dragged down with her or anything but she would have appreciated it a little if they ignored him. She didn't want them to anger Hyuuga or his followers or anything like that; it would just be a little nice if they weren't so pleasant to him. The guy talked to her friends just to piss her off it seemed.

Mikan was so glad she had Hotaru; her stoic friend would never let anyone do anything to her. For some reason though, Natsume and Hotaru were on good terms although she turned on any of his fans that tried to hurt Mikan one way or the other with a glare that scared them away.

Walking to their classroom, Mikan recalled with uneasiness that there were certain days when it felt like everyone had nothing better to do than try to make her cry. With Hotaru not here for support, Mikan really hoped it wasn't one of those days because as much as Anna and Nonoko were her friends, they were also friends with people in Hyuuga's gang like Koko, Yuu, and Ruka and Hyuuga himself.

When they walked into the room, Mikan had to stop herself from chuckling out loud. Three of those four people she had just thought of were the only people sitting on chairs on the left side. She guessed Luna and her friends were still spreading terror in the hallways. The girls took their own seats near them.

Mikan sat there for two reasons. First of all, since Hotaru wasn't there she had to sit near her cousin like by default, call it girl's code or whatever you want. Secondly, Hyuuga didn't like it when she ignored him so if she ever made it a point to sit far away well there would be retribution. One thing she knew for sure, he definitely had this huge complex where everything revolved around him. She could almost swear that the main reason he picked on her was 'because he wanted to make her regret the past and never forget that she was the one who ended their friendship. Those times seemed like a different lifetime altogether, Mikan pushed it out of her head. Thinking about it was something she'd like to avoid and that he liked to force her to do.

Yeah it turned out not to be Mikan's lucky day since Hyuuga made it a point to casually get up and relocate himself to right behind her.

Sakura was doing her best to pretend to be listening to what Koko was talking about how disturbing Black Swan was but Natsume wasn't buying the act. He had noticed what she was wearing today, definitely different from usual. On some level he wondered why she was dolled up in the very way she said she didn't like doing. The girl was always preaching about not doing things out of peer pressure like she was some virgin queen, pure in all aspects and above the rest of them.

On another level, he kind of liked it. Maybe his naïve nerd was finally starting to see the light. Which way should he play this? Well throwing her off balance seemed to be the priority here. "You look nice today."

Mikan could not believe her ears, they must be deceiving her! Best to expect the worst she thought.

"Thank you," She replied waiting for him to finish it with something like 'for a slut' but it never came.

Natsume could see the confusion behind her eyes and let his lip curl upwards slightly on one side.

The look in his eyes told her not to let her guard down just yet.

"Hey where's Ruka?" Anna asked, interrupting the quiet exchange between the two.

"He's running late today." Natsume answered.

"That's weird. So is Hotaru." Mikan noted out loud.

There was a murmur of agreement to that, but Natsume just smirked faintly turning his head to side like he knew something she didn't. She hated that look, well she hated pretty much any look he gave her but that was near the top of her least favorite looks on Natsume Hyuuga's face. Maybe there was a connection to why Hotaru and Ruka were both gone?

Just then Luna and her friends walked in along with Mochu. They spread out on the remaining seats in the left side, some sitting on chairs and others on desks.

Luna opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was staring at the door with her jaw literally dropped, a few seconds late she seemed to be aware that a fly could go into it and restored her poise.

Everyone looked towards the doorway to see Ruka and Hotaru walking nonchalantly into class, like it was no big deal, except that they were holding hands. Ruka flashed them a generous grin as they neared the group while Hotaru was as impassive as ever. She let go of Ruka's hand and sat next to Mikan, sending a silent look she hoped the girl could understand. What Mikan got from it was 'don't be upset I didn't tell you sooner, I'll explain' or at least that's what she thought Hotaru was trying to tell her. The whole thing would have been easier if telekinesis was in the equation.

"Ahh! I'm so happy for you two!" Sumire exclaimed to Ruka. "We just have to celebrate tonight!"

"Like that'll make it any different from the past two nights." Natsume scoffed.

"Hmm Natsume's right we should do something different tonight. I'm getting tired of house parties," Luna planned. "What do you say we rent out the Z guest lounge by Rocky road?"

"And who's gonna call in that booking?" Koko asked, skeptical of getting access. It wasn't that the Z brand was against underage partying but getting the right number meant you had to know people that normal teens had no reason to know.

"My cousin's got us covered," Mochu supplied, texting on his blackberry. "He can get us tomorrow night. We gotta put in the cash though."

"No problem we've still got the left over cash from that volleyball championship reward." Sumire said, also typing away on her Samsung Corby.

"Ruka and Hotaru's party so no outsiders alright? They have to okay the guest list." Luna told the rest of them. Natsume sniggered in his mind, it would probably be the smallest gathering they'd have in a while. Hotaru didn't let people slip in past her and Ruka didn't like letting in new people either because he didn't want them to unnecessarily get caught up in something they weren't ready for. It was true though, it was something you had to be eased into by the time you're a Junior otherwise you might not be able to control yourself.

The bell rang soon after that, Narumi having not shown up at all but that wasn't very unusual either. Mikan and Hotaru ended up walking by themselves to their lockers and next class.

"Are you angry?" Hotaru asked softly, tone as uncaring as ever.

"I am a bit upset that Hyuuga got to know but I didn't." Mikan responded honestly.

"Hyuuga figured it out and if we didn't admit it to him, he probably would have spread it before we were ready just to spite us." Hotaru explained. That was strange, Mikan noted. Usually Hotaru never felt the need to justify her actions. Maybe she was feeling guilty?

"You're coming to that party by the way," Hotaru said sure of herself. "That is if you're happy for me."

"You just had to go play that card huh?" Mikan mumbled. "I don't think it's a great idea but hey anything to make you happy."

"It'll look real bad if you're not there idiot. You're my best friend; you need to be there− every time." Hotaru told her as she took out books from her locker and put them in her bag. "It's time you stopped being so scared of Hyuuga and started living unhindered by fear."

"Yeah well it sure won't look good if I'm just sitting there, not doing the stuff they are either." Mikan replied unable to address the rest of what Hotaru said, perhaps because she couldn't find anything to say against her logic.

"Just do what Ruka does, mingle and dance. Hold a dark colored soft drink in your hand so no one offers you anything else. Tell them it's a breather if they ask." Hotaru instructed her as they walked towards the science labs.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Hotaru." Mikan said as they passed the turn into the labs division for high school students.

"If it's not now then it's never. We both know you won't do anything unless someone makes you," Hotaru said sternly, feeling that this was lecture long overdue. "This discussion is over."

Mikan didn't protest to that, maybe because somewhere in her mind she knew Hotaru was right. Who was she kidding? Hotaru was _always_right.

~()~

It was an unspoken rule at the AliceAcademy that the left side of each and every classroom was meant only for 'It' crowd. Mikan always scoffed at that, she wasn't popular but yet there she was sitting in the left side of the class in every single subject. It was mainly due to the fact that her best friend was Hotaru and that Anna was her cousin. Otherwise Mikan was quite sure that she'd be sitting on the other side of the classroom, the right hand side.

Classes passed by as quickly as Mikan scribbled down her notes, which was saying something because Mikan was an expert note-taker. It always surprised her how people would text during class, it wasn't uncommon but Mikan just thought that it didn't feel…right. It was a school after all so texting really shouldn't be allowed. But then again, she was probably one of the few people who actually had that view on texting and listened during class. The rest of them would normally be busy throwing paper balls at each other (they were notes you see) or they'd be reading a magazine or a manga in between their textbook.

Lunch was uneventful. For some strange reason, seating arrangements were like the status quo in AliceAcademy and this applied even during the mid-day meal. No one really bothered messing with the set up. She and Hotaru sat at their usual table outside the cafeteria along with Anna and Nonoko. Mikan was not surprised to see that Ruka was not sitting with them but was sitting with his friends. Once a jock, always a jock, she thought to herself. As usual Luna and her posse were sprawled on the steps. The way they sat never ceased to amuse Mikan. They sat according to their 'ranks' with Luna sitting on the top followed by Sumire and Wakako. Mikan felt sad for the sophomores sitting on the bottom step, they usually had to get Luna's food and other petty things like that. Well it was their fault in the first place for trying to be popular, Mikan reasoned.

Soon the day came to an end. Mikan was absolutely delighted to be back in her room. She changed into her comfy pajamas and decided to take a small power nap. But the small power nap turned out to be 7 hours long.

"Crap," Mikan muttered to herself, as she looked at the time (it was 10), "I still have to start my Economics assignment!" she wailed.

How in the world was she going to do the whole assignment in one night?

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>I like story alerts and favourites but I just LOVE reviews! ;)<strong>

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	3. Cheers to the freakin Tuesday

**Disclaimer: No! GA does not belong to us! Sheesh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews**! : Emily of the Forest, Maya, sugarplum1232, characard, PrincessMeiMikan

**Thanks for the story alerts!** : Kimberley Maria, BlossomCutie, princess14147,Laura-Ella, ryeochii

**Thanks for the favorites!** : xcrimsonbladex

**It'd be great to hear from you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 3 – Cheers to the freakin Tuesday**

**~.~**

She had done it! Somehow Mikan Sakura had finished her economics assignment! All her hard work the previous night had paid off! Now she was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some hot chocolate while waiting for Hotaru to pick her up. Thankfully her alarm clock had woken her up today and she didn't have to go through yesterday's ordeal yet again. Today she was just wearing a white t-shirt on jeans, it fit her a bit too smugly but it was the only white one that wasn't in the laundry at the moment and Mikan felt like wearing white today.

A honk from outside told her Hotaru was here. She hurried out the door with her bag slung over her shoulder. Mikan slid into the Lincoln Town Car and flashed a smile at her best friend.

"You look awfully peppy today." Hotaru commented, as she was working on her phone.

"I finished my economics project last night." Mikan provided with a smile on her face.

Hotaru scoffed, "What's so great about that? Don't you always do your projects?"

"Well, "Mikan started, "I do. But this one seemed so stupid. I was so tempted to not do it."

"Well you shouldn't have done it," Hotaru replied, "I thought it was a waste of time. So I had it done for me." She stated coolly.

Mikan sighed. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She then realized that the device in Hotaru's hand was a Windows Mango phone! It wasn't even released yet!

Seeing the shocked look on her friend's face, Hotaru smirked, "Yes it's the 7.5 and don't ask how I got it. You know I have my ways." She adjusted the glove compartment in the middle to take out a small perfume sprayer.

"Now as for tonight," She started, spritzing the back of her neck with Chanel expertly. "You're coming to my house after school and we'll get ready there. Anna's got our wardrobe covered."

"Oh right," Mikan muttered, deflated. "The party."

Hotaru snapped the compact mirror she was using to check her appearance shut with a click. "So I take it you don't want me to be with my boyfriend?"

"No! No! Hotaru you know that I'm happy for you!" Mikan quickly blurted out. Then she narrowed her eyes at the raven haired girl beside her. "Wait a minute; you're manipulating me aren't you? I have only one question; why?"

Hotaru regarded her with a look she couldn't decipher, "You won't get it. Just go with me on this Mikan."

"Alright." Mikan conceded. Just 'cause she realized that something was up, didn't mean she had much of a chance at outmaneuvering Hotaru to get to the bottom of it.

**~()~**

Economics was 2nd period and it was a huge feeling of relief to Mikan when she handed in her assignment. Unlike some people, she actually did hers on her own. Alright to be honest, she did make a few of the surveys up but come on! How were they supposed to know five people working in the unorganized sector? It was insane to ask each student to do 10 interviews, compile data, analyze it and represent it in the form of graphs all within one week! Mikan was pretty sure every teacher thought students were jobless and had only their subject.

When Mikan had entered the class room, she saw Hyuuga scribbling down on a piece of paper. She smirked to herself. Ha! He probably didn't have anything to give in! So feeling quite happy with herself she walked over to his desk .

"Struggling to finish your assignment, Hyuuga?" she asked him sweetly.

Natsume let out an annoyed sigh, "Actually," he said looking up from the paper he had been scribbling on, "I'm just adding some finishing touches."

Finishing touches? "You don't even need any finishing touches," she derided, "You didn't even do anything."

"That is true," he waved the sheets of paper in front of her face, she noticed that a few of them had graphs, "I didn't do it, but Serina doesn't need to know that, right?"

Mikan widened her eyes, he couldn't get other people to do that project, it wasn't fair! It would've been fair only if she had done the same thing, but since she hadn't it was not reasonable. "You're such a charlatan!

"And you're BBL."

She let out a hiss before she practically stomped back to her seat. She later found out that one of his friends got some freshmen do their projects for them. She didn't get why he even needed a middleman it wasn't like it was a drug chain. Then again, maybe he had one of those too. She could never be sure.

Whatever. Her uncle always said that the people who were popular in high school failed to do much else with their lives. Apparently it was the peak of their fame so they lived it out as much as they could. Now the hard working ones, they would be rewarded later on in life with success and that's what Mikan wanted for herself; to win in the long term.

**~()~**

Natsume and Ruka were lying on the grass on a small slope facing the middle school building. They were missing out on 4th period ,Art but neither minded. It was a rubbish subject with a rubbish teacher. Besides, they needed a little relaxing time, every now and then.

"You know what Ruka?" Natsume called, after letting out a puff of smoke.

"You finally decided that you don't want to risk getting lung cancer?" Ruka joked.

Natsume huffed at his blond friend's sense of humor. "I don't think Sakura's gonna show tonight."

"Nah," Ruka replied, sitting up and drawing his knee to his chest. "Hotaru won't let her ditch apparently."

"Yeah well the girl's been absent to every social event we've had since we were 10." Natsume commented.

"Probably because she didn't want to go Natsume," Ruka reasoned. "I mean you haven't given her much reason to."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsume asked, rolling his head to look at Ruka.

"Well," Ruka hesitated. "You've made it pretty damn clear you don't like her."

"She made it pretty damn clear she didn't want to be my friend a long time ago Ruka," Natsume said as he put out his cigarette, sitting up as well. "Bet she regrets it now."

"I think you need to let go whatever it is you have against her mate," Ruka said softly. "It's only hurting both of you."

"Stay out of it Ruka," Natsume snapped, realizing his loss of temper as soon as the words were out. "I'm sorry man I didn't mean to yell at you. Let's just leave the Sakura thing alone."

Ruka laughed, "If you don't talk about it, you won't know what's really bothering you silly."

"Nothing's bothering me," Natsume muttered as he plucked out the grass absent mindly.

"Right.." Ruka said sarcastically.

"So how's Hotaru?" Natsume asked suddenly, changing the topic.

Ruka blinked, surprised. "She's fine."

"Just fine?"

"Natsume," Ruka sighed, shaking his head. "You know what I mean."

"We should get back," Natsume said, standing up and dusting the dirt off of himself. He offered a hand to pull Ruka up. "We have PE next, no point in missing that."

**~()~**

Physical Education. Mikan wasn't sure why it was even a compulsory class. Sounded more like a hobby or after school extra-curricular to her. Yeah yeah obesity was taking over youth across the country and more diseases were popping up in teens but that's what gyms and walking were for.

Why was it that the PE teachers were always bitter people who hated kids or sometimes just the non-popular kids? It's like they had a bad life when they were in school so now they were making sure other people had just as bad a time too.

Right now they were playing a friendly game of dodge ball, if there was ever such a thing. Hell no, according to Mikan. It was more like a game of 'pain ball', you were only out when you got injured or wanted to leave after getting hit. Those rubber balls were so tightly packed with air that they were hard and the guys all worked out like daily so when they threw them at like 20 mph and it hit you in the chest, damn that hurt! Thank goodness she had had a lot of practice at avoiding thrown projectiles.

Over the years she had been bombarded with objects that ranged from pencil sharpeners to basketballs thanks to Natsume Hyuuga and his followers. It'd been necessary to develop the ability to evade and or block these projectiles. So while Mikan wasn't all that great with sports, she was good at dodgeball. At least the 'dodging' part of dodge ball. She didn't return fire much, with her aim who knew where'd the ball would go?

So there she was, playing dodge ball with an evasive strategy. Her team had the stronger players so the other side was struggling to keep up. That was good since now no one had the leisure to target her specifically with a grudge. She has just side-stepped a hit and felt her instinct tell her to duck, so reflexively she dropped to a low crouch in a split second to hear a ball whoosh over where her chest had been.

Why the hell hadn't she seen that one coming? The answer was scowling at his missed throw. Hyuuga.

"What the hell Hyuuga! We're on the same team, have you lost it?" Mikan yelled marching over to him, still alert for any balls headed her way.

Natsume was back in play, catching the balls sent his way and returning them with hard serves.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura. Go make yourself useful and get someone out." He replied, unfazed. "Oh, wait you can't aim for your life."

Mikan gaped at him, "You're the one who hit your own team member!" she cried. Because honestly, who the hell does that to their own team member?

"That was to check if your head was in the game." He replied nonchalantly.

"First you steal my book and now you try to injure me?"

"Stop being such a drama queen," he snorted ," I did promise to ruin that book for you, didn't I?"

"Psh. I bet you haven't even started reading it." she said, smirking. That was one thing she was sure of. Natsume Hyuuga couldn't possibly finish reading a 500 page novel in a day. Maybe he could if he tried, Mikan reasoned but eh, why would he even bother?

"Well you see, unlike you BBL, I'm a multi-tasker." Natsume said, deflecting a ball towards her. "And I'm already done reading that book."

Mikan caught the ball and randomly flung it at the other team. By some stroke of bizarre luck, it actually hit someone who cried 'Owww'. It sounded like Koko but Mikan was too busy calling Hyuuga's bluff to check.

"Prove it." Mikan challenged, with a condescending smile that didn't suit her face.

"It's predictable really Tris turns into a fighter with a snap of her fingers almost and there's a bad boy named Four that she's totally into. It's along the lines of the Hunger Games but on an inferior scale so nothing really stood out." Natsume drawled, bored of the subject. "In fact, it seemed like it was taking help from I am Number Four too. Pathetic really."

Mikan was totally shocked, as in absolutely dumbstruck. She refused to believe that Natsume Hyuuga had read all those books he just named.

"I'd be in Dauntless obviously but you?" Natsume scoffed at his own words. "You'd probably be faction-less. Just like you are in real life."

Mikan fumed at that. Who was he to say she didn't belong anywhere? She had her friends she'd like to remind him in case his ego blinded him to that fact. On top of that, he basically said she would be an outcast in the book. She didn't think too much of herself but she would NOT be factionless. Out of the five factions based on the virtues of honesty (Candor), selflessness (Abnegation), bravery (Dauntless), peacefulness (Amity), and intelligence (Erudite); Mikan thought she could be in Erudite but right now she just wanted to spite Hyuuga.

"I might not be suited for Dauntless but I could be in any of the others. That makes me divergent." Mikan said triumphantly.

"Yeah you are different from other girls, you don't have boobs." Natsume commented, the game drawing to an end.

Mikan had had enough of that!"Why does the topic always go to my chest? It's like you're obsessed with it!" She exclaimed a little louder than she wanted to. Some people were giving her weird looks, others (fan girls) glared at her for yelling at their precious Natsume.

"I just say what I think. That makes me honest." Natsume explained, as the coach blew his whistle. "You don't so you're a pretender. Now go away fake girl."

The coach ordered everyone to gather around as he announced that they would be doing gymnastics next week.

He looked very pointedly at Mikan and Natsume and said, "I hope that there will be less flirting and more seriousness because you will be graded based on your performances."

The man received glares back from the two of them, Mikan's saying 'I was not flirting with him' while Natsume's said 'don't say shit about me or else'

He continued casually ignoring them, "Try outs for the school gymnastics team will also take place. Everyone remember to get their costumes."

"What costumes?" Mikan murmured to Anna and Hotaru as they walked to the changing rooms slowly.

"Leotards!" Anna chirped. "I'm so excited I bought an awesome one on sale just a month ago! I can't wait to wear it!"

"Those stupid things are like swimming costumes, except there's not even water to hide yourself in." Mikan whined. "It's so embarrassing to wear them!"

"Wait Hotaru are you gonna wear a leo too?" Mikan asked, walking backwards.

"Of course not idiot." Hotaru answered. "I will be sitting out."

"Hey that's not fair!" Mikan exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you little girl? Life's not fair." came a voice from behind her. Mikan swirled around and stopped herself from almost walking into him. How was this guy everywhere?

Ruka was with him this time.

"Sakura and a leotard?" Natsume sneered. "It'd just fall off and be all droopy."

"Like you'd look any good in a leo!"

"Guys don't wear those Mikan." Ruka pointed out politely.

Hotaru's lips curled up ever so slightly at that. Damn she must like this guy! Hotaru Imai did not smile in public as far as Mikan knew.

"Whatever." Mikan stomped past them and into the girl's changing room where they couldn't follow her. As she got changed, she noticed Hotaru and Anna still hadn't walked in yet. That meant they were still talking to Hyuuga and Ruka.

She had forgotten that the worst was yet to come. The party was tonight and there was only 3 hours till school was over. She groaned. Ugh, she hated getting ready for parties!That was one of the main reasons why she didn't go to any (the other one being her lack of invites).

She slumped down against the wall and brought her hands to cradle her head. For some strange reason Rihanna's annoying voice popped into her head. She'd heard Cheers last night on the radio and the stupid song decided to randomly pop up now of all time.

_Cheers to my sad life, I'll drink to that alright._

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make us inspired to write more :)<strong>

**So, please review!**

_TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	4. The Bet

**Disclaimer: Lmao. No way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews! : **PrincessMeiMikan , Emily of the Forest, sugarplum1232 , zerojk, characard , Laura-Ella , xXxSamXChanxXx ,Rachel D, Maya, nullified primrose,

**Thanks for the favorites/alerts :**Midnightwaterfall, dheiina,Six and Dregs, ryeochii,Mirai-Crescent, shade sakura knight,happymochi,kazuneand karin4ever,

**It'd be great to hear from you guys! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 4 - The Bet**

**~.~**

Mikan stepped into her empty house with the same feeling of dread that had been building up over the past few hours. As she reached her room and swung her bag onto her swivel chair, she wanted to do nothing more than just take one of her power naps and hopefully miss the party (it had taken up 7 hours last time). So she hopped into bed with her iPod set to shuffle to do just that.

She chuckled to herself a bit. Hotaru and her friends were crazy if they believed her when she said she'd stop by her house after school and drive to Hotaru's from there. They dropped her here in Hotaru's car and sped off. So easy to fool!

Wait a minute…it seemed a little suspicious. Maybe they would come back here and drag her out to bed, towards her misery. She didn't know what was worse, Anna going control freak over her appearance or actually going to a lounge with all those stuck-up people. The only reason people attend such parties were for popularity, if you asked Mikan. If you weren't going to drink and dance and mingle, you wouldn't have any fun at all. Talk about peer pressure.

It didn't matter that this was to celebrate Ruka and Hotaru hooking up, as far as she knew any reason is a good reason to party for jocks and cheerleaders. Her school had such stereotypes.

Whatcha say started playing on iPod and Mikan closed her eyes. Her bed started vibrating. That couldn't be right. Oh it was just her phone.

**Got cold feet BBL? This is y u can't be in Dauntless**

How the hell did Hyuuga have her number? There was no mistaking who sent her that text. She decided to reply.

**HYUUGA! How the hell did you get my number?**

The reply came after a minute or so.

**I can't tell u, ur not in Dauntless**

What was he doing talking to her? 'Cold feet'? Did he mean…? No! How could he know about that? Mikan refused to believe he knew her that well.

**Stalker...wait…cold feet?**

This time the reply came a while later, which felt like forever since Mikan had taken off her iPod headphones and stared at the screen till a message came.

**In your dreams BBL- yeah, ur not gonna show up tonight**

What did Hyuuga care if she came or not? It's not like he wanted to see her. No, that wasn't true he'd want to see her- uncomfortable that is. Parties and sports like that were his territory while academics were hers and it had stayed that way since high school started almost. Neither crossed court lines.

The way Hyuuga talked like he knew her so well was seriously pissing her off though. Who did he think he was? Half of Mikan wanted to go to that party just to spite him and prove him wrong but the other half wanted to stay in her comfort zone. A devious idea entered Mikan's head that tipped the scales.

**Wanna bet?**

One more nervous minute.

**Bring it on Polka Dots**

Hyuuga had it coming to him. It was so stupid of him to make a bet where she could definitely control the outcome. Now she just had to make him regret pushing her to come but more than get back at Hyuuga for the things he constantly did to her, Mikan knew there was something she wanted more than anything else, even more than for him to leave her alone. And that was answers, answers to the questions that she just hadn't managed to wrap her head around all these years.

They hadn't always been this way but that changed seven years ago. There were so many times Mikan just wanted to get it out and over with. It was like the thoughts in her head were so loud because she hadn't said them. She knew she would probably regret voicing her doubts but you couldn't even try to take back what you haven't said in the first place, now could you?

**I win and you answer 5 questions. Honestly. Think you can manage that Hyuuga?**

She'd bet Hyuuga was laughing right now, thinking she was such a 'sluttish bookworm'.

**Lmao, that's ur stake? Alright WHEN I win, u'll have to wear a yellow bikini!**

What. Is. Wrong. With. This. Guy?

**Wtf where?**

She couldn't think of any place he could possibly expect her to wear it to apart from the beach but the boy was clearly crazy right then. Mikan wanted to make sure.

**Gym, next week**

She was right; he _was_ insane. You wear leotards for gymnastics, at worst you wear a tight shirt and shorts (ugh that might be what Luna will do). Bikini's were BEACH-wear. Totally out of the question. How the hell did he expect her to wear one to the school gym? She'd be the laughingstock of the school!

**You can't wear a bikini to a gym!**

Mikan was pacing her room at this point, throwing a glance through her window towards his to make sure he wasn't in his room where he could see her. His blinds were drawn so she couldn't tell. Weird, he almost never shut his blinds.

**Well be prepared for it**

That sadistic bastard. Seems like she can't call him that enough times to do him justice. Ugh. It didn't really matter because Mikan had already decided to go. It's not like she'd pay the penalty. Otherwise under any other circumstances she wouldn't even give that scenario a 0.01% chance of turning into reality.

**Deal. Cya there jock boy.**

**~()~**

Mikan laid back on the bed. No point in second guessing herself now. The deed was as good as done. She was so going to this party now. Anna didn't even have to drag her and Hotaru didn't have to give her the 'look'. Yay for them, boo for her.

She sat up when she heard the doorknob turn. Hotaru stepped in. Not too surprising since she was at the Imai mansion, waiting for her friend to show up after the maid told her that 'Miss Imai' asked her to wait in her room.

Mikan did a double take, damn Hotaru looked good! Anna had already finished with her it seemed. She was wearing a black halter dress that went down to her knees, light makeup and her hair styled to curl outward a bit. Hotaru's hair was very short so the look worked well and her makeup was so light Mikan hoped it'd be the same for her! The dress was pretty modest in length but the cloth split at the waist to meet again at the back of the neck and half of the back was open. It was more daring than Mikan would ever wear but Hotaru pulled it off in a very classy way.

"How long are you going to stare idiot?" Hotaru questioned, tapping her foot. Mikan then noticed the glossy dress shoes with a 2 inch heel.

"Woah Hotaru you look amazing!" Mikan complimented with a smile getting up off her seat on the bed. "Where's Anna and Nonoko?"

"They're in the master closet where Anna's set up her workstation." Hotaru replied, leading the way.

"Umm doesn't that sound a little extreme, I mean we're just changing right?" Mikan chuckled nervously. "It's not like in one of those movies where people get shoved into a chair and end up looking totally different right? Because that is not what I signed up for."

Hotaru didn't deem that as deserving of a reassurance so she led Mikan into the closet silently.

"Ahh Mikan! What took you so long?" Anna exclaimed, getting a tight grip on Mikan's arm and dragging her onto the chair that looked like the ones that directors and movie stars sat on during a shoot.

"What is this thing?" Mikan asked about the chair. She felt like she'd have a lot of questions for Anna that evening. Mikan had a rule; never eat apply anything to yourself that you don't know the name of.

"It's my portable make-up chair silly! Hotaru's mom had like high-backed chair that made it hard for me to work with. Good thing I brought a spare!" Anna chirped, turning on a heavy makeup light that was fixed into the dressing table in front of her. "Thankfully her mom has all the gear so I didn't need to get my set. Alright first things first, do you need anything shaved?"

Mikan felt very weird answering the awkward question, "Umm I'm fine thank you."

"It's not about whether you want to Mikan!" Anna explained. "Have you seen people in dresses who don't shave their legs and arms? It's so disgusting. I mean we're human beings! We're not supposed to have hair all over our body!"

"Actually, that's what makes us mammals." Mikan remarked dryly.

Anna shot her a look, "Do you want to be like Godzilla?"

Mikan wrinkled her nose, "Umm. No."

"Well then you better come into the bathroom right now."

Mikan sighed. What other option did she have?

Fifteen minutes and a bunch of screams later, Mikan came out of the bathroom after a waxing treatment rubbing the skin on her arm tenderly.

"Where's Nonoko?" Mikan asked, wondering why she had to go through this alone. Hotaru was nowhere to be seen.

"She went to get a bite to eat from the kitchen." Anna answered, sitting Mikan down in the chair again. "I'll tell her to get you something too."

Mikan smiled at the thought of food. Anna opened her hair and started playing with it. "I have a great idea for your hair! How do you feel about pigtails?"

"Well it's been a really long time since I've worn them. Won't it look silly?" Mikan asked, not too against the idea but thinking of the room it leave for Hyuuga to comment about her hair.

"Nonsense. Trust me." Anna reassured, combing her hair to get rid of any knots or tangles. Then she took divided the hair evenly and started curling it loosely with a hair curler after applying some crème to her hair.

"Hey Mikan!" Nonoko's voice came as she entered the room. Mikan's eyes darted to the sandwich in her hand. It looked suspiciously like a grilled chicken and mayo sandwich.

"Thank God!" Mikan nearly cried out as she jumped from her seat and went to retrieve the sandwich, "I swear this has got to be the best thing I've ever tasted." She said in between bites.

"What, no hello?" Nonoko asked pouting slightly.

Mikan grinned and then held out her arms to hug her. "Hey there Nonoko."

Nonoko grinned, "So how do you like my dress?" she asked Mikan as she twirled around.

Mikan then gazed at Nonoko's dress. She was wearing a sequin and bead black dress that had the shoulder style of a shirt on one side. The other side was off-shoulder and Mikan would bet that it was one of Anna's own creations. She was barefoot though which was weird, considering the cold tile flooring.

"You look super pretty, "Mikan gushed, "But what about your shoes?"

"Oh my shoes are painful. Pretty but painful. I don't feel like killing my feet before I have to." Nonoko replied to Mikan when Anna couldn't hear them.

Then the girls started talking about the latest Gossip Girl episode as Anna sprayed her hair with some styling spray so it would retain its shape. She tied the two divisions of hair together with small elastics and brought a lock of hair up to wrap around each.

"There! Done!" Anna puffed out. "Now for your makeup."

Mikan cringed.

Ugh.

_Makeup._

_Well it's better than wearing a yellow bikini._

"Where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked. It was funny how that girl was nowhere to be seen even in her own house.

"She's taking care of some business matters, " Nonoko replied as she fiddled with her phone. " She said she'd be back by now though."

By the time Anna finished Mikan's makeup and made her put on the white and maroon striped long-sleeved sweater dress she had picked out for her, it was 7 o'clock.

Mikan was just looking at herself in the mirror. Gah what was up with the dress? Sure it looked pretty and all but seriously did she have to wear it? What was wrong with jeans and a t-shirt? Besides it wasn't as if she was trying to impress anyone. Just then Hotaru appeared at the doorway, with a scowl marring her face. "We're late."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Well it's not like you have been helping."

"I have other things to take care of. Besides I'm not a make-up guru," she scoffed.

"True that," Mikan mumbled, "Look Hotaru, do I have to wear this?" Mikan asked pointing to her dress.

Hotaru smirked, "Well obviously I'm not going to let you go to my party wearing _that_," she indicated to Mikan's jumper and jeans which was thrown in a corner.

"What's so bad about that?" Mikan sniffed. She liked her clothes, they were soft and comfy.

Hotaru didn't reply to that, "Where's Anna?" she asked instead.

Anna came out of the bathroom somehow completely ready in a span of a mere 15 minutes. She was wearing a violet-grey asymmetrical mini dress with 4 inch platform heels. The ankle cuff had even gemstones on it! "I'm ready! Okay girls just grab your heels and purses and we're good to go."

Nonoko put on her strappy black platform heels, one at a time while Anna handed Mikan her shoes. Mikan grunted approvingly, thank god they were just one inch dancing shoes. If it had been more than that, she was planning on chucking it at Hyuuga. Well, Mikan thought to herself, the chucking the shoe part at Hyuuga would've been fun. But she had already done it once and besides she didn't want to risk spraining her ankle just to chuck a stupid shoe at him.

So there they were driving to the party with Mikan taking Hotaru in her car while Anna drove Hotaru's car there with Nonoko. Hotaru had said that Mikan didn't need her car and that she'd drop everyone off but Mikan was very sick of having to depend on other people for rides. Besides they had school the next day and what if everyone got drunk so no one could drive?

"You seriously think no one else thought of that first?" Hotaru had scoffed lightly. "There are designated drivers, don't you worry."

Mikan just felt nice having her own car. Maybe it was the thought that if things started going downhill she could just slip out and get back home. Mikan smiled at that, she said that she would show up but not how long she would stay.

"What are you smiling about?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Mikan replied the smile still plastered on her face.

Hyuuga was going_ down_.

**~()~**

When Mikan was nine, she had always wondered how high school parties would be like. Sure she had watched many movies and seen many shows but she wanted to experience one for herself. She was always very eager to attend a high school party that is until high school. The minute she became a freshman, a feeling of dread washed over her whenever she got invited to a party. It wasn't as if she didn't want to go; she was scared. Scared that she wouldn't live up to people's expectations (you see, she wasn't that much of a bookworm back then) scared of what people might think of her, scared of what she could become. So she took the safe way out and started declining all the invitations. At first people merely thought she was busy, after all high school isn't a piece of cake, it's hard to balance all the work load, extra-curricular activities and parties. But when Mikan didn't show up for the Winter Dance, people became suspicious. Was there something wrong with this girl?Why didn't she show up for a school event? That was when people began labelling as her as the 'social outcast' (all right, only Natsume and his followers did, but hey, that's a bunch of people, isn't it?)and stopped inviting her to the parties all together. After all, why would they invite someone who they knew wouldn't show up? There was no point. Mikan could hardly care less; it wasn't like she wanted to be invited to one of those high class parties. In fact she made a small promise to herself that she would never ever go to one in her high school life(don't laugh, she's is a bibliophile after all) and yet there she was at one of those goddamn parties.

Mikan sighed. What had she gotten herself into? Not only was she wearing this joke of a dress but she also had to pretend like she was drinking. She took Hotaru's advice and held on to a glass of coke(Mikan Sakura is an alcohol virgin, after all-okay that's a lie but still. She only had it once before and that too just a small sip. So it didn't count as drinking.)If anyone asked, she'd say it was a breezer and if anyone offered to give her another one, she'd smile and say that she'd already had a few before and that this was her 4th one. She had it all planned out. But she decided it was worth it. After all, she won the bet and had proved Hyuuga wrong. Besides,there was no way in hell she was going to wear a yellow bikini next week for Gym. It was absolutely insane. He had to be completely out of his mind to even think that she'd do that.

Mikan suppressed a laugh, Natsume Hyuuga was probably on pills.

Where was he anyways?

Mikan let her eyes wander around the club searching for him. From where she was sitting, she could see the dance floor clearly where Luna, Sumire and Wakako were dancing like crazy to 'Circus.' Mikan scoffed when she saw what Luna was sporting. It was a short lame detail double strap black party dress. The side was decorated with a chain lace up and finished with ruched sides. It made her bust pop out, not as if she needed that Mikan thought to herself. It emphasised her curves and highlighted her ass. All in all, Mikan concluded, it was a great dress. For_ a slut._

Sumire on the other hand looked amazing, Mikan concluded. And not in a slutty way either. She was wearing a short black dress too . Actually short would be an understatement, Mikan wondered if she had forgotten to wear stockings underneath it or something. The dress was pretty simple and unlike Luna's it did not have any fancy cuts or anything. It had a big belt inscribed in the centre with a reptilian texture. What made Sumire stand out was her hair. It looked absolutely gorgeous. It was messy- but in a sexy way with black streaks running through her dark green hair (which looked almost brown-probably due to the lighting).

But it was Wakako's dress which Mikan preferred out of all the three. It was a classic black(Mikan just realized that all three were colour coordinated)off the shoulder dress. Simple but very elegant. It was the kind of dress Mikan might wear. She had paired it off with a nice black 3 inch heel shoe. That was why Mikan liked her dress, it was not too desperate for attention. It was suave.

Mikan watched as Luna staggered over to the other end of the club. She smirked. Aha! So there he was hiding! He probably saw her and had chickened out. Dauntless, as if. Hyuuga and Koko were sitting on the couches in corner and were chatting with each other,well Hyuuga was probably puffing out smoke into Koko's face.. Mikan frowned, he still hadn't quit? Luna then sauntered right over to the couches and plopped down on Hyuuga's lap and within a second, both of them were engaged in an intense lip lock. Mikan blinked. She had completely forgotten that both of them were going out! Mikan sneered, they made a perfect couple after all. Luna the biggest bitch of the school and Natsume the biggest bastard.

_Amazing couple._

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Anna's voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

Mikan shook her head. Dance? Pshh. As if.

"No, I'm fine here." She said flashing Anna one of her fakest smiles ever.

Anna squinted her eyes.

_Damn. She knows I'm lying._

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked her eyes still narrowed at Mikan. To be frank, Anna looked kind of scary what with all her black eyeliner and stuff.

Mikan decided to play dumb, "Acting like what?"

Anna gave Mikan a knowing look, "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Um…"

"Just loosen up, will you? No one's out to get you here." Mikan scoffed at that, she knew that someone was out to get her. Hell he'd _always_been out to get her!

Mikan sighed, "Anna you know that-"

"No Mikan!" Anna interrupted herself, "Don't let the bastards get you down!"

Mikan ran a hand through her hair, thinking. "Anna I get what you're saying, but believe me, it's no use."

"Life's too short to be sitting around miserable," Anna started as she grabbed a stool and sat beside Mikan, "People are going to talk about you whether you're doing a good job or a bad one."

Mikan stared down at the glass she held in her hand. "What are you trying to say?"

Anna sighed, "Look. You may not like all this partying stuff, but why don't you just give it a shot?"

"You want me to get drunk?"

"No!" Anna laughed, "Not necessarily!Just have fun tonight and live your life!"

"Fun," Mikan said the word thoughtfully,"Okay I'll try."

Anna grabbed her hand, "Come on!" she insisted as she led Mikan to the dance floor.

Mikan smirked, oh she was going to have fun all right. She had won the bet after all…

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter might be a bit late because we're in the middle of our exams right now :(<strong>

**But hopefully it'll be up here soon! :)**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Till next time.**

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	5. The Seniors

**Disclaimer : Hahahaha hell no. If we did we wouldn't have had stupid exams. We could just sit at home all day writing GA. So no, not ours.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,**

**hence the title. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews! :**characard,TII Fan,Emily of the Forest, sugarplum1232, bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o, PassionInWriting,Princess Mei**Mikan**

**Thanks for the favorites/alerts :**happymochi, Zero'sFamiliar

**It'd be great to hear from you guys! :)**

* * *

><p><p>

**It's A Boy Girl Thing**

**Chapter 5 - The Seniors**

**~.~**

She was on her second glass of beer (Yes, Mikan Sakura was _drinking_) when she realized that the music had stopped playing. She frowned. Damn! She liked that song! 'Rain over me' or whatever, she wasn't so sure. She shot the boy next to her a questioning look, his name was Hoshino. Truth to be said, Mikan had never met him before despite the fact that he was one of Hyuuga's many 'friends' and had been in her grade since forever. She was just about to prove to everyone (and herself mostly) that she _could_ be a party girl and was about to head out into the dance floor, when she had accidently stepped on his foot (it was a good thing she wasn't wearing Nonoko's shoes. Now_that_ would've been painful). She apologized immediately of course and he had laughed it off when she had asked him if he wanted ice for his foot. He declined and said that he'd rather talk with a 'pretty' girl rather than get his foot soaked in ice. That caused Mikan to blush, hardly any boys ever called her pretty. So talking they did, and to be quite honest, Mikan liked Hoshino. He was smart, funny and _not_arrogant. Plus he didn't call her BBL.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked him.

The corner of Hoshino's lips started twitching, "The Seniors are here."

Mikan was confused. "So?"

He shot her a look full of incredulity, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing. What was she supposed to know? This was the first 'real' party she'd ever been to! She couldn't be expected to know what stopping the music meant or what big deal it meant for the seniors to come. Heck, she's not_supposed_ to know anything!

"Not just any seniors. _The_ Seniors Mikan," he said his voice had taken on to a whisper, "Honestly, where have you _been_ all this time?"

Mikan scowled, "I know I've been living in a cave. No need to rub it in."

He laughed, "I was just kidding you know," he said as he nudged her playfully, "Besides, cavemen can't possibly look so cute," he added with a wink.

Mikan gave him a small smile, "So what's the big deal about the seniors?"

Hoshino shrugged, "People look up to them."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "So whenever they come to a party, the music has to be shut? What is that? Some sort of weird type of 'red carpet' treatment?"

Hoshino shook his head, "No, it's..." he paused as if choosing his words carefully, "More out of respect."

"Respect?" she was completely baffled now. Why in the world did a bunch of crazy drunkards need _respect_? (To Mikan, almost everyone's a crazy drunk.)

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

"Look," he inconspicuously pointed to a raven haired boy standing in the centre of the room surrounded by a bunch of people. He was clad in a black t-shirt and jeans with red converses but somehow for some reason Mikan couldn't comprehend, he stood out from the crowd. It was probably the way he carried himself, she mused to herself. So sure of his good looks ..so _cocky_. She scoffed, why were all of these people so goddamn full of themselves? "That's Tsubasa Andou."

Mikan nodded. She heard that name, Hotaru had mentioned it once or twice before. "And who's the one behind him?" she asked

"That's Tono," he informed her, "and that," he nodded towards the pink haired girl next to Tsubasa, "is Misaki Harada."

Okay, Mikan reasoned, three seniors. What in the world is so great about them?

"I don't understand," she confessed, "What's the big deal?"

Hoshino sighed, "Well I'm not sure I can tell you as I myself don't know it exactly," he reached over her to pick up a chicken wing which was on the plate and then bit into it. After chewing it thoroughly he swallowed, "Let's just say all three of them know people."

"People...?"

"They have connections. And I'm not talking about 'I-know-the-principal, he's-my-dad's-friend,' connection. They know celebrities, pop-stars you name it. Most of Japan's elite is knows them."

"So that's it?" she asked frowning, "So these people know other people. That's so great," she said sarcastically. She was hoping for something more on the terms of 'Gang Leaders' or something, but this? Knowing celebrities? It was so..._stupid_. Weren't celebrities always busy? And why in the world would they want to hang out with a bunch of high-school seniors? Didn't they have their own celebrity friends?

"Well not only that," he said grinning at her, "They get invited to those Page 3 parties too. So if you're on good terms with them...maybe _just_ maybe they'll let you tag along."

Ah.

So that was it. All these people worshipped 'The Seniors' because they wanted to go to a Page 3 party.

_Seriously. Aren't these parties good enough for high-schoolers?_

"Should've known," she sneered, "What could possibly be better than a Page 3 party?" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. But in the back of her mind she knew there had to be something else...something perhaps only a few people knew. Besides, Hoshino said so himself, he didn't know the _whole_ story.

He chuckled, "Sometimes I forget that you're new to this."

She raised an eyebrow, "Forget? You've only known me for like what," she took a sip of her beer, "Half an hour so far?"

He nodded, "Well in that half an hour you didn't strike me as 'the sluttish bookworm' Hyuuga calls claims you are. Which," he mused to himself, "Is quite ironic. How can bookworms be slutty?"

She nearly choked on her beer not seeming to register the fact that he had voiced out her exact thoughts on that nickname, she was just really astonished that Hyuuga had told his friends (in this case acquaintance)about the whole 'sluttish bookworm' thing,"He whaat?" she asked going into a fit of coughs.

Hoshino looked concerned, "Are you okay? Do you want some water?"

Mikan quickly shook her head, "No. I'm fine."

"I can-"

"No," she insisted, "I'm fine. When did Hyuuga tell you _that_?" she said indicating to Hoshino's reference of 'sluttish bookworm' Hyuuga had dubbed her along with the classic 'BBL.'

Hoshino shrugged, "Just mentioned in passing."

Mikan scowled.

"I take it that you don't like him?"

She snorted. "Like him? God, I detest even _thinking_ about him!"

"Well he's not that bad," Hoshino said, "I mean all the times I've talked to him, he seemed okay..sort of."

Mikan didn't reply to that. Okay? He seemed okay? How in the world was Hyuuga 'okay'? He stole the book she was about to finish reading(even though Divergent was a sucky one) and threatened to make her wear a yellow bikini! And to top it all off, he just _had_ to comment about her lack of a 'rack' all the bloody time. 'Okay' people_do not_ do that. 'Okay' people are normal. And Hyuuga is far from normal.

"You should give him a chance, you know."

She froze. "Oh believe me," Mikan murmured her eyes focused intently on the table, "I already had."

**~()~**

"So are the rules clear?"

There were a bunch of murmurs amongst everyone. After Hoshino had told her about _The Seniors,_Mouchu had announced that everyone was going to play a game called Seven Minutes in Heaven. Mikan hadn't wanted to play, because seriously, making out in a coat closet? That was simply not done. At least, not by her.

"What if the bottle lands on two people with the same gender?" Anna asked from beside her.

People nodded in agreement. Nonoko spoke for them, "Yeah! I don't want to be stuck in a closet with another girl!"

Mouchu grinned, "Well I've always liked girl-on-girl action."

"Ew!" Luna squealed in her high pitched fake voice, "There is like no way I'm going to go into a closet with a freakin girl. In fact I won't go in with anyone but Nattie." She batted her eyelashes at Natsume which caused Mikan to inwardly cringe. Luna and eyelash batting was scary. Seriously, each one with like as thick as a 0.5 pencil lead. Talk about creepy.

Nastume rolled his eyes, "It's just a closet Luna. Chill."

"Chill?" She nearly screeched out loud, "I cannot chill! What if I'm paired off with nerd girl? I'll go insane!"

Mikan scoffed at that, normally Luna would have never said this to her face. She preferred to operate behind her back so that she could flash her fake smiles in public and pretend she liked everyone. She bet that Luna believed that if people (whose opinion even remotely mattered) thought she was so nice, she'd never have any opposition, hence always getting want she wanted. And what she wanted were two things; popularity and Natsume Hyuuga. But now that she has it and it didn't seem it was about to slip from her anytime soon, Mikan guessed that the nice girl act was history.

Mikan had had enough and plus the alcohol had brought down her tolerance. Hyuuga was one thing but Koizumi was not about to push her around. So you really couldn't blame her for snapping at Luna.

"Trust me," She said, icily. "I don't want to be locked up in a closet with a prostitute. You'd just jump at me despite the fact that I'm a girl to prove your slut skills."

"Actually," Natsume drawled, "I doubt she finds you attractive Sakura."

But before Mikan could answer, Ruka cut in with swiftness, "How about we spin the bottle till it lands on someone of the opposite gender?" He didn't see why they felt the need to turn every little disagreement into a verbal sparring. Just get on with the damn game already.

Mikan nodded. That was reasonable. At least that way she couldn't end up in the closet with AliceAcademy's A Class bitch. She shuddered, that would be so bloody horrible! She was pretty sure she'd die in the closet due to excessive inhalation of the aerosol in Luna's extreme use of deodorant.

Everyone agreed to that; besides there was no fun if two people of the same gender went in the closet. It just wasn't amusing enough.

"And oh," Koko chimed in randomly, "Since we won't be able to see anything inside the closet, the couple who's chosen has to kiss in front of all of us."

Mikan blanched. What kind of retarded rule was that? This wasn't spin the bottle, this was Seven Minutes in Heaven. Sure they used a bottle to pick the people but you couldn't play both games at the same time. Who knew? Maybe one wasn't enough for them. She was an amateur here but she opened her mouth to protest but Sumire beat her to it.

"Well I can't possibly do that," Sumire said airily, "Tsubasa would get downright pissed if I kissed another guy."

Wait...Tsubasa? Sumire Shouda was going out with Tsubasa Andou? How in the world had Mikan not heard of that! Well it was true she'd never heard anything about _the Seniors_in the first place but she was pretty sure she'd hear something about Sumire dating someone. This showed how little she knew. Man, it was a good thing she came tonight; she surely did catch up on a lot of gossip.

"Why don't you ask him to play?" Wakako asked randomly, twirling a strand of her hair around one finger.

Sumire rolled her eyes, "Seniors don't play these games. Well not anymore."

Apparently that was enough explanation from Sumire's side because no one questioned her about that and she even got to avoid the whole 'kiss before the closet' rule. Mikan sighed, Sumire was lucky. There was no rule that you_had_ to do something in the closet and she just evaded the rule which said that she had kiss in front of everybody.

Did this Tsubasa guy have that much influence over everyone?

Must be, Mikan reasoned. All the three seniors were seated at the bar, as if on a raised pedestal from where they joked, laughed and observed them acutely. A part Mikan had hardly even noticed before.

"Okay, let the game begin!" Mouchu exclaimed clutching a bottle in his hand, "So since we're already in a circle, I'll spin the bottle."

He spun the bottle. It passed Mikan two times (Mouchu spun the bottle very fast) and finally landed on Yuu.

Yuu looked embarrassed, his cheeks were colouring rapidly, "So do I spin the bottle now?"

"Yeah," Mouchu nodded. "You do. And if lands on another guy, spin it again."

Yuu spun the bottle. He watched it timidly as it came to a stop right in front of...Luna.

"Oh god!" she screamed, "I said I didn't want to be stuck with nerd girl but instead I'm stuck with nerd boy?"

"I think, you need some nerdiness to rub off on you Luna," Koko joked, with a huge lop-sided grin. "We have finals coming up."

"I don't need nerds like this guy to rub off on me," she scoffed tossing her hair back, "I need them to write the exams for me."

Yuu frowned, "I have a name you know."

Luna ignored that, "YOU!" she wailed pointing an accusing finger, "Why does it have to be you?"

Yuu smiled. He was quite shocked at the fact that Luna seemed to know his name, "You know my name!"

Luna gave him a confused look, "You?" she said condescendingly, "Why in the world would I know nerd boy's name?"

Yuu looked confused. Didn't she just call him 'Yuu' twice already?

Mikan and Anna laughed out loud at that. Luna could be so damn stupid at times. Mikan smirked to herself. Luna was so afraid that she'd get 'nerd girl infections.' Now she'd get 'nerd boy infections' with tongue.

"That's what his name is, _Luna_." Anna stressed still giggling along with Mikan.

Luna couldn't believe what she just heard. His name was hers- Luna? She brought up a perfectly manicured hand to her mouth and gasped, "His name cannot be Luna. It's a girl's name, thank you very much." She paused, "Wait...unless he's actually a girl. There's no way I'm going in there with a girl!"

"Too bad," Hotaru said calmly, "You have to go with him."

"But he's a girl! I'm not a lesbian."

"Rules are rules. And don't forget about the kiss."

The look on Luna's face was priceless. "But what about Nattie!"

"I'll survive. " Natsume commented dryly.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Luna asked him desperately looking for a way out.

"Positive."

Luna gave a dramatic sigh, "It's just a stupid kiss."

She grabbed Yuu by the collar, "Don't wet your pants nerd whatever-you-are." She said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Mouchu wolf whistled at that which was awarded by one of Luna's bitchy death glares and promise of a crushed toe. She rolled her eyes before strutting down towards the closet with Yuu trailing right behind her. Kitsuneme shut the door behind them and secured the lock. Luna couldn't get out even if she tried.

Mikan wondered what they were doing in there. Luna was probably going on and on about how she couldn't possibly have the same name as him, how he was totally a girl in a disguise and a disgrace to all girls. What girl would pretend to be a boy? Did he have no dignity or girl pride? Yuu was probably just listening to Luna's lame rambles. Seven minutes passed and their door was opened. Luna strutted out of the closet, her chin held up high. There was more swaying and she kept moving so much while she was walking, like she had practiced some sort of hip movement in the closet or something. As she strutted across the bar and towards the whole group, somehow she tripped across her own feet.

"Ahh!" She screamed falling face down onto the floor. Her nose hit the marble and she cried out loud and covered her nose with her hands.

Mikan laughed. She had been waiting all her life to see Luna Kozumi fall! And it finally had! Miss I-am-so-poised-I-glide-through-the-air-I-glide-everywhere was on the floor-_literally_ on the floor. And hopefully she had broken her nose too!

Luna heard Mikan laugh and yet somehow she managed to sneer at her despite the fact that blood was gliding down from her nose and onto her neck, "Think that's funny do you Sakura? Well I'd like to see you walk with as much as grace as me."

"Grace?" Mikan snorted still laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes, "You call that grace? You fell onto the bloody floor!"

"With grace," Luna added stubbornly.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "What were you trying to do anyways? Talk with your hips? I can see why you'd try that since no one seems to be caring about what comes from your lips but unlike Shakira whose 'Hips don't lie', your hips do lie just like you but ironically they lie on the floor too now..."

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Why you little bitch!"

"Oh my gosh!" Wakako exclaimed, "You're bleeding!"

Luna shrieked, "Oh lord! My hair!" She quickly scrambled to her feet and caught Wakako's sleeve, "Let's go to the ladies Room. I need to apply another layer of lip gloss and fix my hair."

Mikan nearly smacked her head. That girl didn't care that she was bleeding but cared that her hair was sort of messed up and that her lip gloss had faded? What in the world was wrong with her?

"Okay let's continue," Mouchu said dismissively, even though he very much enjoyed the scene that just took place, as he spun the bottle around again. It went spun so it was hard to watch just like the blades of fans, finally stopping in front of Mikan. She groaned. Great. Now she'd have to kiss someone. It wouldn't be her first kiss but she hoped it was anyone but _him._

Koko grinned even wider than before, "Mikan's up! Let's spin the bottle to see who she gets!"

This time Koko spun the bottle. It stopped right in front of Sumire. But since people of the opposite gender couldn't go the closet together they had to spin it again. It landed on Nonoko the second time.

"I knew Sakura's meant to be a lesbian," Natsume muttered.

Mikan scowled at him, "Oh shut up. This doesn't mean that I'm a lesbian."

"Okay," Anna took the bottle, "I'll spin it this time."

She spun it. Mikan watched as it spun twice and then it started slowing down and stopped right between Ruka and Natsume.

She blinked, "Would that be a re-spin?"

"Well," Mouchu got up and walked over to the bottle, "It's closer to Natsume than it is to Ruka. So I guess both of you have to go."

"No!" She immediately screeched, "There's no way in HELL that I'm going in with him!"

"Don't forget about the kiss!" Koko reminded, winking.

Mikan gaped at Hotaru at horror. Not only was she supposed to be stuck with that pathetic excuse of a human being in a bloody closet, she also had to kiss him.

.Fuck.

"I don't want to kiss Sakura," he drawled lazily, "Who knows how many books she's sucked with that mouth."

Mikan nearly punched him, "I do not suck books! That is SO wrong!" He was seriously crazy. Who on earth sucked on BOOKS? Maybe the people who ate paper, but not her!

"Well bookish-" He started but then stopped abruptly in the middle. "I'm not going to kiss her," he said instead. She knew he what he was going to say before. There was no mistaking it. Why did he stop? He had no problems with saying it to near strangers in the hallway...it was probably related to The Seniors and their presence here. Why did everything always go back to them? Their importance still struck as strange.

"Yeah. I'm not going to kiss him either." Mikan said folding her arms across her chest. She glanced at Hotaru and their eyes met. Hotaru nodded slightly.

"Let's change the rules." She said in her crisp voice.

"No fair!" Kitsuneme wailed, "I wanted to see both of them kiss!"

"Yeah!" Mouchu added, "You can't change the rules! It's not your party!"

Hotaru scoffed at that, "It _is_my party. So my rules."

Mouchu frowned at that. How had he missed that obvious fact? Blame it on the ah-ah-alcohol.

"So instead of them kissing, Hyuuga has to carry Mikan bridal-style to the closet." Hotaru amended with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"That is so epic!" Anna cried nearly clapping her hands in glee, "I want to see!"

Mikan on the other hand did not find that 'epic'. "What the hell?" she exclaimed, "I'm not letting that slimy snake even touch me!"

Natsume had a blank look on his face.

Hotaru shrugged, "Well you got no choice."

"But!"

"Oh don't be such a cry-baby; it's better than kissing you." He muttered, annoyed as he scooped her into his arms.

Mikan let out a yelp, "Ahh! Let me down this instant!"

He started walking towards the closet, "Do you want to fall down on your face and break your nose like Luna too?"

"No! But put me down!" she shrieked squirming under his firm grip.

"Not a chance."

"Hyuuga!" she cried, "I mean it! Put me down!"

He was almost near the closet now, "Whatever."

"I swear to god." She fumed, "Put me down this instant or otherwise I'm going to accuse you of sexual harassment."

He gaped at that, "Sexual harassment? What?"

"I'm going to scream 'Rape' if you don't put me down."

He smirked at her slightly as he kicked open the closet door. "Suit yourself," he said and then he dropped her onto the cold closet floor.

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update BUT our exams are finally over! And we are gnawing at our nails in expectation of horrible marks so PLEASE review and make us feel better! We'll update in the next 24 hours if you make us happy enough.<strong>

**Deal?**

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	6. Words we could never find

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

**Eek we got 50 reviews! This chapter is dedicated to _sigourney1.22.98_ for being the awesome 50th reviewer :D**

**Thanks to all of you amazing reviewers : **sigourney1.22.98, characard, Emily of the Forest, sugarplum1232, virginger, PassionInWriting, Princess Mei Mikan, ikutoluva, anxo da noite, My Soundless Dream, Chocovani, nullified primrose and black-smith07

**Thanks for the alerts and favourites!** : bl0oDtHRisTyd3ViL, Ripplerose, cuppa coffee, ice devil cat demon, sakun93, summerdance95, tonette106, joyce09

**Come on review people! Even a simple 'Good' or a 'bad' will do :)**

**And here's the next chapter! I knew we said we'd update within 24 hours but my (Silvermist76) internet was down and Alexxis T. Swan didn't have the final draft for this chapter. But it's here now and that's all that matters. :) So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 6 - Words we could never find**

**~.~**

"Bloody hell Hyuuga!" she screamed rubbing her now sore butt, "Haven't you heard of being 'gentle'?"

She couldn't see him in the dark but she was pretty sure she could sense him smirking, " I didn't think that you were so breakable."

"Well if you just dump me onto the floor obviously I'm going to get hurt."

"Time for lesson number two little girl : Anything that doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." He said as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor propping his elbow on his upraised knee.

"Psh. We'll see about that."

"Why don't you tell me how we're supposed to see anything in the dark, polka dots."

"Well," she started, "Technically after a while our retina gets used to the lack of light present and adjusts accordingly and since we're here for seven minutes, according to my calculations we'll be able to see during the last two minutes."

"And you wonder why I call you a bookish slut."

"Why don't you tell me?" she asked with a triumphant tone in her voice," It'll be one of the five questions that you'll have to answer."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. Damn. That bookworm sure had a good memory. "I'll answer five questions only if you wear a yellow bikini."

Mikan's eye twitched. "I won the bet. You have to answer me. Why the hell do I have to wear the yellow bikini? It's not like it's a draw which couldn't have happened anyway."

"Because I'm Natsume Hyyuga and I always win."

"You lost." She pointed out.

"No. I didn't." He stated simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "It's a tie."

Mikan banged her head against the wall and slid down as well. "How is it a tie?"

"Well," he paused, "It just is."

Mikan nearly screamed in frustration but quickly ducked her head into her knees. She knew the people outside would take her scream to be those of pleasure and she certainly couldn't stand any of them thinking that there was physical contact between her and Hyuuga.

"Okay fine. I'll answer three of your stupid questions," he conceded, "But only because it will amuse me."

Yeah. That's all she was to him. A mere source of amusement. Instead of angering her, his thoughts saddened her. Sure she was used to his insults but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. She took a deep breath.

"Why the hell do you call me a sluttish bookworm?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Why the hell do you call me Hyuuga?" he reposed.

She shot him a look even though she knew he couldn't see, " It's your last name! What am I supposed to call you? Nattie?" she mocked using Luna's nickname for him.

He shook his head, "Don't call me anything. Heck don't even talk to me again."

"Sure. Right after you finish answering my questions starting with this one."

He leant his head against the wall, "Deep down inside, you're perverted. And we both know it."

She was about to ask how exactly he thought she was perverted but she caught herself just in time. She couldn't waste her precious questions on stupid issues like this.

"Why do you smoke?"

He didn't even miss a beat, "Because I can." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice, it was that evident.

"Well even I can." She commented.

"But you won't." He dismissed, there was no way that she'd ever do half the things he did.

"Why won't I?" she challenged.

"Fine, are you game?"

"For what?"

He didn't answer, but this time she could see the outline of his figure, her eyes having adjusted to the dark. He took something out from his pocket and used a lighter. He took in a drag of the cigarette and let out a puff of smoke.

He held it out to her.

She widened her eyes. He honestly couldn't think that she'd do that.

"Chicken?" he asked her his voice mocking after she hadn't made any movement to take it.

"No," she said stiffly eyeing the cigarette he held in his hand, "I value my life."

She could see him roll his eyes, "Right. Well since you won't do this, wear the yellow bikini."

She brought a hand to her forehead and then shook her head, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT going to wear that!"

"Why not?"

That question surprised her, she hadn't been expecting it. Normally he'd make some sort of joke about how it wouldn't fit her properly because it'd be all droopy in the chest area.

"It's school. And besides, I'd get into so much trouble!"

He scoffed, "Save it. We both know the real reason."

She blinked. The real reason? "And what's that?"

"Is that your final question?"

She quickly shook her head, "No. It isn't."

"Thought so."

She nearly smiled at him but caught herself on time. Smiling wouldn't do and definitely not at Hyuuga especially because of what she was going to ask him next.

"You better answer this one properly," she muttered darkly, "Okay here's the last question :Why do you h-"

But just then the door flew open. Mikan blinked repeatedly at the amount of light streaming though the dark closet. In the short time she'd been there, her eyes had gotten used to the gloomy darkness of the closet.

"Your seven minutes in heaven are over!" she heard Koko's voice.

Mikan groaned. Why oh why hadn't the game been called '8 minutes in Heaven'? She wasn't even able to ask him the question! The most important one. Her luck sucked.

Damn.

"About time," Natsume drawled as he got up from where he was leaning. As he got up, he gave Mikan one second glance.

She knew from his expression that he knew what she was going to ask.

And he was never going to answer it.

**~()~**

Mikan sighed, it was already ten past 2. She couldn't believe she was out this late on a school night, it seemed surreal.

"Who are the designated drrrrrrivers?" Mouchu slurred as he made his way over to where Mikan, Anna and Nonoko were standing. They all were currently outside the pub, waiting for the cars so that they could go home.

Nonoko grinned at Mouchu's state. He was piss drunk, "Definitely not you."

"Guess yer right," he mumbled as he stumbled over to them. "When we going?"

"Umm," Anna looked at her watch, "We should be going right about now. We have school tomorrow so it's earlier than usual."

"Here, here!" Koko yelled, "I have got...got...got more booze! Anyone want some?"

Mikan chuckled. So this was what drunk people did. Thank god she hadn't drunken enough to actually drunk. She was a bit tipsy..but not drunk. She'd manage.

"Did someone say booze? I love booze!" Luna laughed giddily her eyes glowing at the mention of the word. She was totally loopy. Like to the core. Sumire and Wakako on the other hand seemed a bit more sober than Luna. She was flashing to random strangers.

"Hehe!" she laughed, "Did you see that Natsumeee? I flashed! I'm a flashlight!" Luna exclaimed, "I'm a flashluna!"

Mikan and Anna exchanged looks. Flashluna?

That was actually suitably for her.

It fit.

"Stop flashing." Natsume bit out his arms crossed over his chest. His words were a bit slurred too, but not as profound as Luna or Mouchu.

"Buut it's soooo much fuun!"Luna purred, "Don't you think so Natiieee? Oooh!" she cried stepping closer to Natsume, "Let's flash together! We'll be the flashnutluna!"

...flashnutluna?

Mikan shook her head.

One word : Insane.

It was just at that moment when Hotaru and the others designated drivers arrived with their cars. Everyone quickly went into a car and secured their seat belts leaving behind two people : Mikan and Natsume.

"You have your car right?" Hotaru clarified, "Can you drop Natsume home? He's your neighbour after all."

"But," Mikan started racking her brain for an excuse, there was no way in hell that she'd have to drive stupid Hyuuga back home.

But apparently there was.

"Just for tonight." Hotaru said from her driver's seat. "Please Mikan. We don't have place for him in any other car."

Mikan sighed. Hotaru never ever said please for anything. This might've been the first time Mikan ever heard her say that. Mikan nodded, "Okay fine. I'll take Hyuuga back to his house." She said dully.

Hotaru gave Mikan a small smile. "I knew you would."

Mikan said good-bye to everyone before fishing out her own car keys. "Are you coming with me or not?" she asked to Natsume who was gazing at the sky for some strange reason.

"Coming..." he said slowly.

Mikan groaned.

He was definitely drunk all right. She could tell by the way he walked towards her. " Try not to puke all over my seats," she said. "If you do, I might just have to push you out of the window." Mikan smiled to herself. He had said the same thing to her a few years back.

"Whatever. BBL."

Mikan rolled her eyes. Even when drunk he had the energy to call her 'BBL.'

She quickly went over to her car and sat down inside it. She started the engine and waited for Natsume to come. But she noticed that he was still gazing at the sky. She smirked. She knew what she could do.

She put her car on drive and then slowly backed out of the parking slot. She then started driving towards the exit..if she could leave without him...

"Sakura!"

Ha. That did the trick. Taste of his own medicine.

"BBL stop!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped on the accelerator harder. This was so much fun. She could see him jogging behind the car. But suddenly something flung itself onto her car. Was it a shoe? No it couldn't be.

It was Natsume.

"Are you mental!" Mikan screamed taking in the sight of him holding onto the antennae, "Let go!"

"Let me in first."

Mikan sighed and then stopped the car abruptly. He slid into the car and gave her a look. "I wasn't going to go without you that day, you know."

"Just shut up."

"Your car smells bad."

"I said, shut up!

The ride back to their homes was surprisingly a quiet one with no one springing insults out at the other. Natsume was drunk and Mikan was tipsy. Very tipsy. She almost hit the stop sign twice. She shook her head, trying to clear all the tipsiness out of it. She shouldn't have drank any beer. If she was going to crash...she'd never forgive herself. It was her dad's car after all..

She stopped the car in front of Hyuuga's house.

"We're here." She informed him. For some strange reason, he was looking at the trees. Could it be the one they always used to climb when they were little? No, she shook her head. That couldn't be possible. He was probably looking at the one where he and Luna made out or something.

He glanced at her and Mikan couldn't help but feeling uneasy under his gaze. His red eyes were piercing hers and she could bet anything that he saw right through her.

"Thanks."

She widened her eyes, "Did you just say thanks?"

He smirked, "I knew you were always deaf."

She scowled at him, "What is wrong with you?"

He looked bored, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I'll never get tired of insulting you."

"Why do you hate me so much?" she blurted out.

It was out in the open now. She couldn't take it back.

He frowned. "You really don't know?"

She shook her head, "I don't. I swear."

He gave her an odd look, "Try to remember."

She was confused, "Remember what Natsume?"

That was the first time his name had come from her lips in the past few years. And they both knew it. But he showed no reaction on the outside at least to Mikan.

"Never mind." He brushed it aside, "I'll always hate you. Nothing will ever change that again." And then he banged the door shut and sauntered back to his own home.

Mikan sighed as she parked her car on her driveway. They hadn't always been like this, she was pretty sure. But what in the world caused them to become like this? She banged her door shut and stepped out into the midnight air and shivered.

What in the world had happened to them?

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Silvermist76:<strong> Hey readers! I've got a proposal to make!  
><strong>Alexxis T. Swan : <strong>Gah Silvermist I TOLD you not to do this!  
><strong>Silvermist :<strong>Whatever T, the readers totally LOVE me! (winks)  
><strong>Alexxis : <strong>Sure.  
><strong>Silvermist: <strong>Ignore Alexxis. Like I said I've got a proposal to make! We'll update the next chapter asap _if_ we get 15 reviews (and more) for this one! I know you guys can do it! Plus I know at least 40 people read this story (legacy story stats hehe) so 15 reviews isn't hard at all. It should be easy.  
><strong>Alexxis :<strong>Excuse Silvermist, she hasn't got the marks that she was expecting. And she's still freaked about the one's we don't get for two more days. Reviews are like therapy for her- weird choice of drug I know.  
><strong>Silvermist:<strong> Pah, T. So are you guys game?  
><strong>Alexxis : <strong>This is like blackmail. You remind me of Hotar-  
><strong>Silvermist: <strong>So are you guys game?  
><strong>Alexxis : <strong>She's really upset right now.  
><strong>Silvermist: <strong>SO ARE YOU GUYS GAME?  
><strong>Alexxis : ...<strong>  
><strong>Silvermist: <strong>You better be game. So just review, yeah?

**And the next chapter is interesting...we'll find out what actually happened to Natsume and Mikan ;)**

**So you know what to do.**

**Review :)**

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	7. A lifetime ago

**Disclaimer: Eh. No. Gosh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This story is based on the movie 'It's a boy girl thing' hence the title.<strong>

**And woah we got so many reviews for the last chapter! Thanks! It was totally unexpected! And don't worry, the switch will be soon. Very soon. Next chapter soon or so ;)**

**Seriously all those reviews made our day :)**

**Okay so thanks for reviewing : **Kage no Megami, ice devil cat demon, anxo da noite, anon, NatsuMikan8804, XsaeX, Chocovani, Aquamarine Lacus, characard, Raven13, PassionInWriting, Cinderpaw11, MintCookieMonsterr, ikutoluva, Kimberley Maria, sakurafanatic, nullified primrose, Emily of the Forest, Princess Mei Mikan, sugarplum1232

**The bribing worked, eh? Haha there won't be much in the future xD (Unless we're deprived of them, reviews that is.)**

**Thanks for the alerts/ favourites : **HoneyMist4, magykalheart, pikacheery14, Xxunno-chanXx, DragonLady Warrior, Kage no Megami, magykalheart, NatsuMikan8804,

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 7- A life time ago**

**~.~**

**14 years ago**

A three year old Natsume stood outside his new home gazing at it with criticizing eyes. He didn't want to move, he was fine in his old home. Plus this neighborhood seemed…_boring_. He didn't like boring places. It looked as if it would be filled with old people and their cats. Those were two of the things he hated. Old people and cats. Natsume scrunched up his nose. He hoped there would be no old people or cats for that matter.

"Natsume!" his mother called out to him, "Do you like our new home?"

Natsume shook his head.

His mother frowned, "Why not?"

Natsume shrugged, "It's full of old people." He said pointing at an old man walking down the lane. Damn it, he _was_ right.

His mother laughed, "It's not filled with old people. How about let's say hi to our neighbors?"

Natsume frowned, "I'd rather not..." for a three year old he had a profound vocabulary.

"Hi! Are you guys new?" came a voice from behind them.

Natsume turned around to see a small girl about his age. She was wearing a Dora the Explorer t-shirt –he scoffed at that. Who even watched that show anymore? It was so over rated.

"Yes. We are." His mom smiled at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Mikan Sakura." She chirped.

"And yours?" the girl asked, turning to Natsume.

"Hn."

"Is that your name? Hn?" she asked utterly confused. She had never met anyone named 'hn' before.

"Hn."

"Natsume..." his mother chided at the three year old boy who had his hands shoved down into his pockets.

"Tell this nice little girl what your name is."

Natsume merely rolled his eyes, "I don't want to tell her."

His mother looked exasperated, "I'm so sorry dear! He's just a bit sour because we had to move. His name is Natsume."

"Natsume..." Mikan said thoughtfully, then she smiled, "Come on Natsume we will be best friends!"

"Kaoru! Can you come inside the house for a minute?" yelled Natsume's dad from the window.

"Sure honey!" she replied, "I'll leave the two of you here to talk. And Natsume," she turned towards the raven haired boy, "Be nice." With that she left the two three year olds on the pavement.

"So what's your favorite color?" Mikan asked him, still smiling.

"Can you stop smiling?" he inquired coldly. "It's giving me a head ache."

Mikan frowned, "How is it giving you a headache?"

Natsume shrugged, "Now go away. I don't want to see your ugly face anymore."

Mikan looked taken aback. "Well I hope you make no friends!" she retorted, insulted. "Humph. I hope we never meet again." With that she turned around swiftly with her nose in the air and walked back to her own home. Who did this boy think he was? He just couldn't call her ugly like that, it was so rude! She grunted, she hoped she'd never ever see that rude little boy ever again.

Little did they both know that their mothers were best-friends….and that they'd meet each other plenty of times…

* * *

><p><strong>12 years ago<strong>

It was the 24th of December; Christmas Eve. Mikan watched from the sofa where she sat as the snow fell to the ground. She liked the snow; it was soft, white and cold. She often wondered how frozen water could be white. Shouldn't it be transparent? And even though it was so cold, how was it soft? Shouldn't it be hard? Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother called out to her.

"Mikan dear!" yelled her mom from the kitchen, "Go change! The Hyuuga's should be coming any minute now."

Mikan nodded as she got up from the sofa. The Hyuuga's were invited over for dinner tonight. Mikan was excited. It meant that she and Natsume could play hide and seek! Mikan loved playing hide and seek (as any normal 5 year old would) it was her favorite game (one of the only ones which she knew, she was just 5 after all) and playing it with Natsume was fun. Sure he was rather moody and didn't like to play the game as much as she'd like to but when he did, they both had a great time. Mikan smiled as she skipped up to her room. She quickly grabbed the red dress her mom had picked out for her and slipped it on.

Just then she heard the bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Mikan yelled excitedly as she ran down the stairs. She wrenched open the door.

"Hello there Mikan," Mrs. Hyuuga said as she entered the house, "You look very pretty!"

Mikan smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga." She looked past her shoulder, "Where's Natsume?" she asked, since she couldn't see the raven haired boy anywhere.

"I'm right here." His voice announced. "Are you blind?"

"Natsume..." His mother said her voice warning. "What did I tell you?"

Mikan laughed, "Its okay Mrs. Hyuuga! Natsume isn't as bad as he was when we first met!"

"I hope that's true..."Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Now come on!" Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand. "Let's go to my room."

Once they entered her room, Mikan collapsed onto the bed.

"So do you want to play hide and seek?" She asked him.

Natsume shook his head, "No let's play Monopoly."

"Sure!"

And that's how their parents found them one hour later, sitting on the bed playing Monopoly. Natsume's mom was surprised to see her son laughing, Natsume hardly ever laughed.

Mrs. Hyuuga smiled to herself, she was sure Mikan and Natsume would always be great friends.

How wrong she was….

* * *

><p><strong>7 years ago<strong>

Natsume Hyuuga looked at the black lighter he held in his hands. There was a red flame symbol inscribed on the back of it. Natsume liked the lighter; he somehow felt a connection with it. He was pretty sure his father wouldn't find out that he had nicked his lighter, after all his father had loads of them so if one was missing, it wouldn't have mattered. Besides, he scoffed to himself, his father should've been more careful. It was his fault for leaving it out in the open.

He got out a box from his pocket and eyed it curiously. It said 'Marlboro's Cigarettes'. He opened it and took one out. He'd show all those stupid middle school people. They thought they were so cool just because they smoked. Well now he would do that too. He held the cigarette in his hand and got his lighter out. Then he put it in his mouth carefully and then lit it up. He dragged a breath in and then coughed. How the hell did people even do this? But Natsume was determined; he tried it once again, this time he didn't cough. He smirked to himself. Those middle school idiots were going _down._ Just as he was about to take another drag a voice interrupted him.

"Oh my god. Natsume what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up to find Mikan sauntering towards him with her hands folded firmly on her chest. She was wearing a purple dress with sandals and had her school backpack with her indicating that she had come straight to the park from school.

"What does it look like?" He drawled not bothering to hide the fact that he was smoking. He didn't see the need to hide anything. He didn't care what people thought of him, he knew who he was and that was enough.

"You're smoking!" she screeched standing in front of him, "Oh lords, what in the world would other people think if they saw you doing this?"

He frowned; he never knew that Mikan cared about what other people thought. He always thought she was the kind of girl who never gave a damn about what other people thought.

"I don't care what other people say." Natsume muttered.

"Well you should!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the cancer stick out of his mouth, "And these are so freakin' bad for your health! And oh god, you're only 11!"

He looked annoyed, "What's your problem anyways? It's not like I'm telling you to do this as well."

"My problem is that I don't want to be seen with someone who smokes!"

Natsume blinked. Had he just heard what he thought he heard?

"Okay," he said calmly, "You won't be seen with someone who smokes."

Mikan beamed, "I knew you would quit!"

Natsume shot her a look, "No. I'm not going to quit." Then he scoffed, "I hardly even started."

Mikan widened her eye, "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean _polka dots_."

Polka dots? Mikan was confused. What did he mean…oh crap.

"Ugh! You're such a pervert!" She screeched at him, blushing madly.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever _Sakura_," Mikan stiffened. Natsume nevercalled her Sakura, it would always be 'Hey you' or 'stupid girl' and the occasional 'Mikan' when he was feeling extra special but it was never Sakura. "Now go and hang out with 'other people'." With that he stepped around her and headed off in the other direction. Mikan stared at his retreating figure.

What in the world had happened?

* * *

><p><strong>4 years ago<strong>

Mikan sighed as she watched the rain falling from the sky. She had forgotten to get her umbrella. Her mother was right; she should've kept it in her backpack at all times. You never knew when it would randomly start pouring.

To make things worse, Hotaru was absent because she was out of town visiting her grandparents which meant that Mikan did not have a ride back home. Almost everyone from the Middle School division of the Academy had already gone home, save for a few who had detention. Mikan then decided to go inside the office and call her mom. As she was about to enter the office, someone blocked her way.

"Excuse me," she said brusquely, "I need to go inside."

The person snorted, "I don't think so…Sakura."

Mikan froze. She knew that voice. Heck that voice haunted her dreams all the time! She looked up at the person. Damn. He had sure grown a lot.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" she asked shortly, not at all happy with this encounter.

He smirked. "Well for starters I'd want you to die in a hole."

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. Ever since she had caught him smoking that day almost 4 years ago, he had stopped talking to her. He pretended like she didn't even exist which was fine by her. If he didn't want to be friends with her, then so be it. But this was starting to piss her off.

Recently, ever since they reached 8th grade this year, he had taken on to a new direction. He would insult her constantly by calling her names and pull these lame ass pranks on her. She liked it better when he pretended as if she hadn't existed. At least she wouldn't have to hear his stupid smug voice all the time.

"Well I would like to see the Roman Catholic Church begin its inquisition to repress your heretical ideas and have you hauled up twice and then ultimately be executed. But sadly that will not happen."

"Of course you'd bring stupid History into this." He sneered, distaste coloring his features.

Mikan scowled at him, "At least I'm not some stupid pyromaniac Jock."

His eyes glinted at that. There was no doubt that she was referring to_that_ incident which happened last year. "I would watch what you're saying you dumb twat." He spit out.

Mikan eye's widened at that. Had he just called her that? "Shut up you son of a bitch." She fumed.

He stiffened noticeably after she said that. Natsume Hyuuga could take insults which were directed towards him but there was no way in hell was he going to tolerate insults directed towards his mom. That was the limit.

Even before she could even blink, she was shoved roughly against the stone wall. She let out a small moan as her back hit the wall. He had made sure that she'd get bruised. Then one hand went to grip her neck.

"Listen," He hissed menacingly his red eyes glinting dangerously. "If you weren't a girl I would've punched the daylights out of you."

Mikan gulped. His grip on her neck tightened.

"But sadly," He continued. "Even though you lack the basic features of a girl…you _are_ one." He said the last bit with a sneer.

Mikan scowled. The only things he could even think about were various female body parts. Nasty.

He brought his face closer to hers and Mikan could feel his breath on her face. Mikan swallowed, an angry Natsume Hyuuga was not something which she'd ever like to see. "So if you _ever_ call me that again, I'm not going to leave you that easily." He then took a step back. "Have fun walking in the rain, Sakura."

She suddenly found her voice, "What?"

He smirked, "The office is locked. So either you have to wait till it stops raining which if I must say is not likely to happen anytime soon or you have to walk home in the rain."

Mikan groaned. Just her luck. She could bet on anything that the bastard had somehow made sure that the office would be locked by the time she had sense to go there.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him, a small trace of hope in her voice. Maybe…she could hitch a ride with him?

Just then she heard a car honk, "Natsume! mate! Come on! Koko booked us a bowling alley!"

Natsume smirked, "That," He pointed at the car, "is what I'm going to do. Have fun walking in the rain Sakura."

"Can−"

"No." He bit out, "Not after what you just said." He gave her one last look before sprinting towards the car.

She hoped that he would slip and fall face down in a puddle, but of course that didn't happen. Those kind of things just _never_ happened to Natsume bloody Hyuuga. He just _had_ to be blessed with a perfect cerebellum.

Mikan scowled as she saw the car zooming out of the academy.

~()~

"Mikan! Why are you soaked darling?" Mrs. Sakura asked as she saw her daughter walk in the front door drenched to the core.

"Had to walk in the rain." Mikan muttered as she stifled a sneeze. Her mother would absolutely freak if she fell sick now, right before the exams.

"Oh dear! You're going to get a cold!"

And how right Mrs. Sakura was. In fact Mikan got a fever and had to miss two of her exams the next week.

She blamed one person for her low grades (it was still pretty high, but not as high as she wanted it to be) and he was Natsume Hyuuga.

Damn that Hyuuga. Would this torment ever end?

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Alas dear readers its been 4 years and we know it hasn't ended. Poor Mikan.<strong>

**Don't worry, we're almost at the part where they switch bodies.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	8. The Field Trip

**Disclaimer: Nahh. Not ours.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for reviewing! **:Emily of the Forest, daintyran , Phoenix,llamagirl16 , ice devil cat demon, characard, SweetKaiariChan, QuietMusings, ichigochii, PassionInWriting, GakuenAliceForever, zerojk, Kage no Megami, Cinderpaw11, hopelessly in love with you,sugarplum1232, paperclip75,

**Thanks for the favorites/alerts! **:bluedog10,i am veeery bored, Jessie76,llamagirl16,Hippie23addict, daintyran,Serubi Rin 169,GakuenAliceForever,SweetKaiariChan,

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 8 -The Field Trip**

**~.~**

She had to be on some sort of record, Mikan mused to herself as she dashed into the bathroom. She had woken up forty five minutes late. She was no better than Hyuuga at the rate she was going. She had already woken up late this week and this would be her second time. Late twice in a week! That itself spelled out trouble. She quickly grabbed her toothbrush and plastered the paste onto it before brushing vigorously. She rinsed a couple of times before she splashed her face with some cold water to help her keep awake. Sadly, she couldn't take a shower. Mikan frowned. She was sure she smelt bad. She ended up spraying a ton of deodorant over her body. It was a good thing she had planned out what she was going to wear for the field trip to the MorikamiMuseum today. If she hadn't then she probably would've picked out the first item her hands fell on in her closet (look how well the last time worked out) She quickly changed into the blue t-shirt, pulled on her jeans and then rushed downstairs. She didn't have time for breakfast so she just grabbed the first thing she saw on the table (it was an apple, gah!), snatched her bag from the sofa, put on her black jacket and then slipped on her shoes. She then noticed that her parents had taken both the cars.

Great, she thought to herself. What was she supposed to do now? Ruka had picked up Hotaru so Mikan didn't have a ride. Mikan scowled, she would have to walk to school. As she started dialing Anna's number she heard Natsume bang his front door shut, he was running late too.

Figures.

But unlike her, he had a ride to school. Mikan frowned. Should she ask him for a ride? She shook her head. No way in hell. Not after what happened in their Sophomore year…

**~(Flashback)~**

"I have to be the stupidest girl alive." Mikan muttered to herself as she rummaged through her backpack. How in the world could she forget her umbrella? Especially after what happened back in 8th grade?

Mikan Sakura was currently stranded in AliceAcademy and had no way to get back home. Hotaru was absent due to an illness and Mikan's phone had died. To top it all off it was raining!

This sure seems like déjà vu, she thought to herself. It was a good thing _he _wasn't here. That'd just be horrible. As Mikan was about to try switching on her phone again, a voice interrupted her.

"Why if it isn't my favorite nerd, Sakura…"

Oh crap. This could not be happening to her. It just couldn't! It wasn't 8th grade! She was a sophomore now! 8th grade things couldn't be happening to her! But it was.

_Paramnesia._

"No," She muttered. "This is just a dream. You can't possibly be here!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Why are you talking to yourself little girl? I always knew you were loony."

Mikan scowled, "I am not loony! I was merely stating a fact!"

Natsume scoffed as he brought out a cigarette from his pocket, "What fact?"

"The fact that you're not supposed to be here!"

He rolled his eyes as he lit up the cigar, he took a drag and then spoke, "I just got out of detention."

"Can you stop that?" she asked nodding towards the cigarette, "It makes me feel nauseous.."

He rolled his eyes. "You can just go stand there." He pointed at the bench which was soaked due to the rain pouring on it.

"Why don't you?" She retaliated.

He shrugged, "Because I'm going home." With that he threw the cigarette on the ground and smashed it under his black converse. "See you later Sakura."

"Wait Hyuuga!" Mikan called out to him as he made his way to his car(it was a Mercedes), "Can you give me a ride?" she asked hopefully.

He looked at her with bored crimson eyes, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Hyuuga!" she smacked his arm, "Can't you be nice? I'm only asking for a ride back home! And it's not as if I live 40 miles away from your house, I'm your bloody neighbour!"

He cocked his head to one side, his bangs falling onto his eyes, "What's in it for me?"he asked.

Mikan bit her lip, thinking. Hmm what's in it for him? "I'll do your homework for the next 5 days." She offered.

Natsume snorted, "I don't give a damn about homework."

Mikan frowned, what else could she do for him?

"Umm…I'll flash for you?" she said uncertainly. Oh lord, she couldn't believe she had even said that. What in the world would her mother say?

"You don't even have anything worth flashing for," he sneered his eyes sparkling with amusement. He couldn't believe that the Prude Queen had offered to flash for him. This was definitely not something you'd hear every day.

"Please Hyuuga! I really need a ride back home!"

Natsume looked at the girl in front of him. She looked as if she were about to cry if he didn't give her a ride.

"My car smells like smoke. Sure you can handle that?" he mocked.

Mikan nodded. She didn't give a horse's tail if his car smelled like smoke. All she wanted was a dry ride back home. "Yes. I can."

Natsume scowled. "Okay fine. You can come in my car. But I swear if you get any nerd germs on my seat I may have to push you out of the window."

"What kind of a threat is that?"

"Look do you want a ride or not?" he asked annoyed .This girl was clearly testing his patience.

Mikan nodded, "Yes. I do."

"Wait here till I get my car."

"Okay." Mikan mumbled as she watched him run over to his car. Then a wild thought crossed her mind, was that bastard going to leave without her?

"Hyuuga! Wait!" she cried out as she saw him reverse the car and head in the opposite direction. Damn it! That bloody bastard!

Mikan started running after the car. The minute she stepped out of the shelter, she was welcomed with a bucket of cold water, or so it seemed for the rain was pouring down heavily.

"Hyuuga!" she cried once more as she dashed towards his red car, it was almost about to leave the parking area. With nothing else to do Mikan removed her sandal and chucked it at the car. It hit the back window with a smack.

"What the hell Sakura!" Natsume yelled out of his window stopping his car, outraged at the fact that Sakura had chucked her shoe at his precious possession, "If there's a scratch you're going to pay!"

Mikan took that as an opportunity to catch up to the car. She was panting by the time she had reached it, "Well you deserved it you git! You were going to leave me here to walk home in the rain!"

"You're already wet." He observed. Wet would be an understatement, she was absolutely drenched to the core.

She let out an agitated yell, "That's because you made me run!"

"Exercise is healthy."

"You're so incorrigible!" she cried out as she bent down to retrieve her shoe. "I'm coming in." she said as she opened the passenger's seat.

"Don't make it wet."

She shot him a glare and sat down in the seat. Her boots squeaked as she entered the car. Water was dripping from her hair and onto the leather seat. Hmph. That bastard deserved to have damp leather.

The ride back home certainly wasn't a pleasant one. Due to all the rain, the streets had flooded and hence there was more traffic making the journey home longer than usual.

"Is that Don't Trust me?" Mikan asked. She recognized the lyrics, it was a song from a band called 3HO!3.

_She wants to touch me, woah,_

_She wants to love me woah,_

_She'll never leave me woah, woah, woah, woah,_

_Don't trust a hoe, Never trust a hoe,_

_Won't trust the hoe 'cause the hoe won't trust me_

Natsume nodded, "Quite suiting isn't it?"

Mikan frowned, confused. "How so?"

"Well you're like a leech you know? So persistent on getting a ride." He smirked, "And I on the other hand am the irresistible bloke."

Mikan gaped at him, "You are so damn full of yourself!"

He shrugged, "Well it's hard not be if you're me. I'm Merlin's gift to the World after all."

_Merlin's gift to the world? As if!_

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to be modest?" she inquired.

He shook his head. "What's there to be so modest about? Everyone knows about my smashing good looks."

Mikan smacked herself on her forehead, what in the world had she gotten herself into!

"Now, you shouldn't do that, little girl." He flicked her forehead, "You don't want to lose brain cells do you?"

She leaned back into the seat as she groaned, how she wished she had just walked back home. She'd rather get sick and die of pneumonia than sit in a car with stupid egoistic Hyuuga.

After that car ride, she vowed to never under any circumstances ask him for a ride ever again.

**~(End Flashback)~**

"You're late, Ms Sakura!"

Mikan nodded helplessly, "Sorry Mr. Jinno, I had to walk to school..." she said as she bit her lips. She was twenty minutes late to school. To top it all off, she had first period with Jinno.

Jinno scowled at her direction, "Next time you're late you'll get detention." Mikan's eyes widened at that, she had _never _got detention before. She heard someone snigger from the back of the class. Mikan didn't have to look at the culprit, she knew who had sniggered. "Now go to your seat."

Mikan nodded before going to her usual seat in the left of the classroom right next to Hotaru. As Mikan sat down, she noticed Hotaru gazing at her curiously.

"Just woke up late," Mikan muttered to Hotaru.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow before turning back to listen to Jinno.

"As I was saying, today you all know that we're going to visit the MorikamiMuseum .You all are expected to be on your best behavior for we are the representatives of AliceAcademy."

Mikan snorted at that, he made it sound as if they were going to some high class conference or something, not a measly high school field trip. It was a museum not a Model UN conference hall.

"Once we get there, I'll partner you off in pairs. You're expected to work and stay with your partner throughout the trip."

"Can we choose our own partners?" Wakako asked Jinno.

Jinno smirked, "What fun would that be?"

Mikan could swear that he had some evil plan. She didn't have a problem being partnered up with anyone so long as it wasn't _him_. But Mikan wasn't worried about that, she knew that the chances of being partnered up with him would be 1 to 24. She was a practical girl after all.

"Okay now, get your bags and head to the buses!"

Mikan grunted as she picked up her bag from the floor, she had _just_sat down! Now she had to get up again.

"You're not pulling off all-nighters for studying are you?" Hotaru asked her quietly as both the girls headed out of the classroom and towards the bus.

"No silly!" Mikan laughed sheepishly as she adjusted her backpack, "What made you think that?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "You look like a zombie, Mikan."

Mikan scowled, "I just woke up late, okay? I didn't have time to wash my face."

Hotaru sighed, "You really should stop studying so late at night."

"I wasn't!"

Hotaru just gave Mikan a knowing look.

"Hotaru!" came a voice from behind them. Both the girls turned around to see Ruka walking in their direction. He was carrying his backpack on one shoulder. It was surprising to see him without his usual gang of friends.

"I haven't seen you since morning," Ruka said as he kissed Hotaru on the cheek. Mikan was flabbergasted. She never knew Hotaru would let him do that in public; it was so un-Hotaru like!

Hotaru just rolled her eyes, "You're such a girl sometimes."

Ruka laughed and then his eyes caught Mikan's. "Hey Sakura." He said as he flashed her a charming smile. Mikan sighed inwardly, Hotaru was so lucky to have someone like Ruka.

"Hi Ruka." Mikan greeted, "Are you coming in our bus?" she asked him. All of them had now arrived in front of the two buses which would be taking them to the MorikamiMuseum.

He nodded, "Yeah, I am."

The bus ride to the MorikamiMuseum was uneventful, well Mikan wouldn't know for she was far too busy reading Divergent (she had bought it again) all she knew was that everyone was involved in playing Truth or Dare. Such a childish game, Mikan thought to herself. At one point, a boy called Hoshino had come up to Mikan and asked her if he could lick her shoe. At first Mikan was baffled at his request, why in the world would someone want to lick her shoe? But then it all clicked to her suddenly and she let him, for she knew it was a dare. Anna and Nonoko had asked her to play numerous times but she had declined all of them of course. She would never play such an idiotic game like Truth or Dare.

After two hours, they finally reached the MorikamiMuseum. Mikan was excited, she had never been to this museum before and she had heard there were over a thousand ancient artifacts, statues, scrolls and whatnot. That was partially why she was had woken up late, she was doing some research about all the statues present inside the museum.

Once everyone was out of both the buses, Jinno started calling out the pairs, "Okay when I call out your name, please go and stand next to your partner. Hotaru Imai and Luna Koizumi. "

Mikan grinned at Hotaru, "Have fun!" she winked. Hotaru had an expression of utter boredom plastered on her face as she walked towards where Luna was standing. Mikan heaved a sigh of relief, at least she wouldn't be paired off with the Queen Bitch.

"The next pair is Ruka Nogi and Nonoko Ogasawara, Natsume Hyuuga and Kitsuneme-,"

Mikan beamed, so she wasn't paired off with the devil! This made her day. She knew the chances of her being paired off with him were nil. And she was right.

"Mikan Sakura and Anna Umenomiya."

Mikan smiled, she was paired off with Anna! Could things get any better? She walked over to where Anna was standing.

"Mikan!" Anna called out as she immersed her cousin into a big hug, "I'm so glad we're partners!"

Mikan nodded, "So am I. Let's go shall we?"

Mikan couldn't help but think that the museum was the most marvelous place she'd ever been to. And Anna was a great partner, unlike some people; she actually knew quite a lot of facts about a few paintings and sculptures. Things were going perfectly until Anna said that she had to go to the lady's room. Mikan had offered to go with her, but Anna declined and told her that it wouldn't be necessary and that she'd be back within a few minutes. Mikan sighed dejectedly as she gazed at Anna's retreating figure heading towards the lady's room.

_Might as well enjoy the museum._

"I see you're all alone." Came a drawling voice from behind Mikan.

_There goes my enjoyment._

"What do you want Hyuuga?" she spat as she turned around to face the raven haired boy.

He had a simper plastered on his face, "What's that?" he pointed to a statue behind Mikan.

She turned around to look at what he was pointing at. She scoffed, "Don't you know which god that is?"

Natsume shrugged, "I'm an atheist. How the hell would I know?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "It's in our textbook!"

"Didn't I already tell you before?" Natsume chided. "Textbooks won't get you anywhere."

Mikan narrowed her eyes, "Oh, so things like BBL will?"

Natsume smirked, "That's right."

Mikan let out an agitated sigh. She had started off with Anna as her partner and now ended up with..with...this joke of a person! Why? "Where's Kitsunme?" she asked looking over his shoulder trying to spot the brown haired boy.

"He went to the loo."

"Is that why you're so keen on bothering me?"

He shook his head, "I just want to know what that is. You're the one who's getting so worked up on this for no reason."

Mikan sighed, it'd be better if she just told him who that was. "That's Ohkuninushi or Okuni-Nushi, the Japanese God of Magic and Sorcery."

"I knew you would know who that is," he sneered, "You're the sluttish bookworm after all."

"At least I'm smart." She countered. "You're just a stupid soccer player."

"A stupid soccer player?" He drawled lazily. "I happen to be the Captain of the Alice Academy Soccer Team."

"Wow. That's such a great thing!" She mocked as she texted Anna. Where was that girl?

"Like being on the Nerd Math Team is such a big accomplishment." He sneered.

Mikan shrugged, "I'm definitely going to get into a good college. Sadly the same can't be said for you."

"Watch what you're saying Sakura," Natsume started, "Some colleges don't take BBL people in. I've heard that in some colleges they check your breasts before admission."

"What!" she shrieked, "You're so disgusting! They don't do that!"

"How do you know?" he asked, his lips curled.

"Well in that case, they'd probably check dicks too. So we're on the same page there."

"You're a slut, you know that right?"

"I hate you!" she seethed. Who the hell was he to tell her those things? And how in the world was she a slut? If anything he was the man-whore!

"I hate you too." He said bored, "I thought we both knew that before."

"Well I hate you so much, I hate myself!"

"You know that doesn't make any sense right?" he informed her, still smirking.

"Ugh!" she screamed, "Stop smirking! I swear I feel like slapping that smirk off your bloody face!"

"Well I feel like donating some money to you for a breast transplant," He said triumphantly.

"I hope you die!"

"Ditto."

"Double Ditto!"

"Double double ditto," he stated calmly.

"You can't double ditto my double ditto!" Mikan said exasperatedly.

Natsume shrugged, "Well I already did."

"You're just so damn stubborn." She bit out absolutely fumed.

"Whatever nerd girl."

"I'd rather be me than a stupid jock like you."

"You're out of your mind. " he scoffed, " _Everyone_ wants to be me."

"As if! All you do is annoy people!"

"Well no one would ever want to be _you,"_ he sneered.

Mikan cringed, for some reason when he said that it hurt. "Well I'd rather die, than be you!"

"Ditto."

"Ugh, stop saying that!"

It was safe to say that the argument went on for quite some time. Neither of the two noticed the green smoke coming out of Okuni-Nushi's statue. Mikan did, but then she shrugged it off as her imagination. After all, when she was arguing with Hyuuga, she tended to forget about everything else. Their argument only ended when Anna came back from the loo. She nearly had to drag Mikan away.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Mikan soon forgot about the argument she had with Hyuuga and went back to her normal life. It was only when she was back home in her room when she realized that something seemed quite off.

She rolled her eyes.

What could possible happen to her? It was not as if she was going to wake up in somebody else's body.

Psh.

That only happened in movies.

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>And now the real fun begins... ;)<strong>

**And so sorry for the late update! Both of us were busy writing halloween fics.**

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	9. In My Shoes

**Disclaimer: Wear our shoes then you'll see...that we do not own GA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_ichigochii_ **for being our 100th reviewer :) Keep the reviews comin guys! ;) Sorry for the late update we were busy with school projects. Happy Birthday Natsume!**

**Thanks for the reviews : **Kuroichibineko, SweetKairaiChan, StarryNightxoxo, ichigochii**_,_** ice devil cat demon, characard, Panda-Chii, Princess Mei Mikan, Emily of the Forest, PassionInWriting, sugarplum1232,

**Thanks for the story alerts/favorites!**:4ever-Disturbed, hopelessly in love with you, moo4milk, VintageRose503, , Gazeintonightskies, StarryNightxoxo, Caleb Jones, theatrelove123, Tilly1122, obessedfan101, Kuroichibineko, Yumi-kii

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 9 – In my shoes**

**~.~**

It was like clockwork really.

Every morning Mikan would wake up to the sound of her phone's alarm at precisely 6:15 and sometimes she'd wake up even before the alarm (provided that she hadn't stayed up too late the previous night). She'd open her eyes to find the sun's rays pouring into her light purple room. Her eyes would immediately fall upon the ions chart she had made back in 8th grade (don't laugh- the list of ions is pretty hard to remember) which she had stuck on her wall, right in front of her bed. Then her eyes would move to the Trigonometric ratios chart which had all the values of the degrees from Sin to Cot. She knew that she didn't need to memorize the whole thing and that she could just make the table but - she preferred it this way. It made her feel more prepared, if that makes any sense.

After glancing at those charts she'd climb out of bed and do a few yoga postures for about 20 minutes, it made her eyes pop open thus awakening her. Then she'd quickly make her bed and head inside her bathroom to wash her face and take a bath-basically what all normal people would due in the morning.

Today was one of the days she woke up before her alarm. It wasn't strange, however this rarely happened. But when she opened her eyes, Mikan did not see the sun pouring into her purple bedroom. In fact, her bedroom wasn't even purple!

It was _red_.

She made a disgusted face, the red made her eyes hurt and she squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds. She was probably still dreaming. She pinched herself and cracked open one eye.

The room was _still_ red.

_Did mom re-paint my room over night?_

Confused at what she was seeing, she sat up on the bed. Her eyes darted towards the wall in front of her, searching for her Ions chart.

She froze.

Why in the world was there a picture of a half-naked Megan Fox in her room?

She started looking around the room, frantically searching for something which belonged to her. All she saw was a soccer ball lying on the leather sofa, random magazines sprawled across the floor, a half-eaten pizza and a pair of boxers.

This clearly _wasn't_ her room.

Where in the world was she? Wild thoughts ran through her mind. Did she ever make it home last night? Did she get raped? Did she get abducted by aliens? She started hyperventilating. She got abducted, that was for sure. She saw a movie once where the girl woke up in the wrong room. She thought she was in someone else's room but it turned out that she had gotten abducted by a bunch of aliens with human taste in furniture.

She ran a hand through her hair, desperately trying to calm down herself. She needed to think. Freaking out would just give the aliens satisfaction. She wasn't going to let them win. She let her hand glide through her hair and frowned.

She never wore a bun when she slept.

She patted her head, trying to find the rubber band which stopped her hair from flowing freely down her back. But there was no rubber band...

She let out a panicky wail. The aliens had cut her hair! Didn't they know how long it took to grow long hair!

Suddenly she saw something long stick up from the covers. She gaped at it in horror. What _was _that? And why the hell did she feel so...funny?

She pushed the bed sheets aside and then darted over to the bathroom. She needed to see how she looked with short hair and she needed to get away from that stick.

Once she reached the bathroom she expected to see a weird image of herself. It was a fact, a Mikan Sakura with short hair just didn't work out. But surprisingly, the short hair _did_ work out. It fit perfectly with her angular jaw, broad shoulders and crimson eyes.

She widened her eyes and her expression became one of utter shock. If she hadn't been so bloody confused at what she was seeing, she would've laughed at the image in the mirror. It was downright hilarious.

After all, one doesn't get to see a deranged image of Natsume Hyuuga like that.

But too bad she didn't find that funny now she knew what that 'stick' really was. She brought a hand to her mouth and choked back a sob. How in the world was she going to survive?

**~()~**

Natsume was used to having his mom waking him up in the morning. Unlike other people, he didn't need to wake up early – he just went to school late. Why should he have to wake up early when he could just go to school late?

But instead of being wakened by his mom, he was woken by some bloody alarm. He was sure that he had never put one. Besides, why the hell would he put an alarm at 6: 15? He'd never get up that early. It was too much to ask from an 8 o'clock riser.

And what kind of gay alarm was that anyways? Some weird one with bells. He scowled. His chest felt weird like he had worn something tight. But he shrugged it off. It was probably just some weird sort of hangover side effect that he had never experienced before. Maybe this was why tequila shot contests were unadvisable.

He lazily pulled his blanket aside and walked out of bed. That was when he noticed that his room smelt like vanilla and was purple.

"Bloody alcohol," He mumbled to himself as he walked groggily to the bathroom. He splashed cold water over his face and dried it off with a towel. He scrunched his nose up in distaste – he needed to lie off the alcohol, it made him think that his navy blue towel was pink.

Stiffing a yawn, he grabbed his toothbrush, dabbed on some paste and started brushing his teeth. It was only when he bent down to rinse his face when he noticed his reflection in the mirror.

It wasn't his at all.

"She isn't boob less after all..." he murmured to himself. Then he smirked, this was going to be fun, all right.

**~()~**

Mikan groaned as she sunk down onto Hyuuga's bed. How in the world was this even possible? People couldn't just randomly switch bodies! It wasn't practical! She brought up her hands to cover her face.

She couldn't believe she was stuck in Hyuuga's body. What did she ever do to deserve this fate? She was such a good girl! She hardly ever lied to her parents, she didn't smoke or drink (once doesn't count) she didn't do drugs, she always did her homework and she did extra stuff too!

Oh no, what if she was stuck in his body forever? She would die! Literally!

_I can't miss Glendale Academy's National Treasure Fest!_

With that thought in mind, Mikan ran over to his window. If she was in his body, he would probably be in hers. This was probably all his fault, she thought. It must've been one of his lame jock jokes. She cringed – that was not possible no matter how desperate she was for wanting to find a reason behind their soul shifting.

What she saw from his window nearly gave her a heart failure.

She saw herself, (well her body) sliding out of her window and climbing up a tree. A shriek escaped Mikan's lips as she watched herself swing across the tree and land inside Hyuuga's room.

"Your room sucks shit." She heard herself say. Mikan's eyebrows twitched. Somehow he had managed to make her voice sound like his! Sure her voice still sounded the same, but the way the words came out of it clearly stated that Natsume Hyuuga was speaking.

"Mine?" she echoed, incredulity creeping up into her voice, "You've got to be kidding me! Yours is like a pig's sty!"

He narrowed his eyes. Mikan cowered back – seeing herself like that was creepy. "Well than why are you here?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck inside your disgusting body," she sneered.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Disgusting body? I'll tell you what's disgusting," he lifted his-no _her_ shirt up and pointed to the ribbon shaped scar on her waist, "This is disgusting."

Mikan's eyes nearly came out of their sockets, "You searched my body!" she screeched, blanching at that thought. He had already seen her private parts! What the hell was wrong with him? Did he have no decency?

"Yeah." He said smirking, "I did."

The nerve of the bastard! "You!" she gasped, "You're in deep shit! When I tell my parents what you did, you're going to be so busted!"

"Tell them what?" he interrupted, "That I looked at your body when I was you? Go ahead."

Mikan scowled, he had a point. No one was going to believe her if she told them that she and Natsume Hyuuga had switched bodies. Hell, even she could hardly believe it.

"What do you-," she started but stopped when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Who is that?" she asked him.

Natsume shrugged, "Probably my mom."

"Your mom?"

"She comes to wake me up."

Mikan scoffed, of course his mother would wake him up. He could never wake up by himself.

"Natsume!" Mrs. Hyuuga's voice came from outside the room her footsteps coming closer, "It's nearly 8!"

Mikan glanced over at herself- no at _Natsume _and whispered, "Aren't you going to go now?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I want to stay. This is _my_ room after all."

"But what would your mom think?"

He grinned maliciously, "She'd think that you are a very naughty girl..."

"No!" Mikan shrieked pushing him away, "Hurry up and go!"

He merely rolled his eyes, "You can't tell me to go away from my own room."

"Come on!" she whispered frantically as she heard Mrs. Hyuuga's voice call out once more, "Just go!"

"No." he replied stubbornly setting his jaw.

She saw the doorknob turning. With speed she never knew she had, she pushed Natsume down onto the bed, flopped down onto the bed herself and pulled the blanket, covering both her and Natsume. She only let her face show.

"Natsume?"

"Umm...good morning mother!" she said cheerfully. She felt Natsume pinch her from under the covers and muttered a low 'Quit it' at him.

"What's that?" Mrs Hyuuga asked, "Did you just say 'Good morning'?"

Mikan blinked. Natsume didn't say good morning to his mother? Man, he was so messed up. He pinched her arm again.

"Stop it!" she hissed at him. She could feel him moving, unquestionably shaking with laughter.

"You're acting strange," Natsume's mother observed, "Have you come down with something?"

"No, no," Mikan quickly answered, "It's nothing. I was just rapping."

She nearly smacked her head. Rapping? Since when did Natsume rap? She had to do better if she wanted to convince people that she was Natsume.

His mother raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything on that matter, "Well you're up early."

"Yeah," she said, "I was hungry."

She smiled inwardly to herself. Now that's something a guy would say!

Mrs. Hyuuga grinned at that. _Jackpot._ "Hurry up and get ready. I made Spanish Omelettes with bacon for breakfast today." And with that she closed the door and walked off.

Omelettes and Bacon? Mikan felt like puking, she hated red meat in general but in the mornings she couldn't stand to look at any animals. What happened to good old cereal?

"You suck at being me, BBL." Natsume drawled as he popped his head out of the covers, "I just hate long hair." He mumbled as he pushed the long brown locks out of his face.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, "Well I'm not BBL anymore...you are!"

He grinned, "Ah so you admit that you were BBL!"

"At least I didn't have a weird dick", she rolled her eyes, "Just go back and get ready for school. We need to talk."

"You looked at it?" Natsume asked amused. "You're such a hypocrite Miss-I-don't-look-at-anyone-else's-private-parts."

She threw a pillow- instead of the trophy on the nightstand since she didn't want injure her own body -at him. "Go change!"

He gave her one last mocking look (for what, she had no clue) before he left the room. Mikan watched as he jumped from the window sill and onto the tree. It was absurd watching herself do all those things.

She smiled slightly.

People would surely think of her as Dauntless now if they saw her...

~()~

Mikan was leaning against the hood of Natsume's car with the keys clutched in her right hand. She had to admit his car was a bit more impressive than hers. Everything in his house felt so foreign to her though and thank goodness his mother brought breakfast upstairs. It made it easier to feed the bacon to the family dog. Besides she had no idea how Natsume behaved at the breakfast table, she'd totally give herself away. Wait a minute… it's not like she had anything to hide.

After all no one would deduce and believe that Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga had magically switched bodies. It still sounded crazy to her and she'd just been spent three hours in a boy's body. At least the 'stick' went away, it was more like a rope now. She only felt it when she thought about it so she tried to avoid doing that.

Mikan looked up as she heard the sound of boots clicking against the cement sidewalk. Her mouth formed an 'o' out of disbelief and she found herself unable to keep the shock off of her face. What in hell's name was he wearing?

She was looking at an image of herself that seemed like something from one of Anna's design sketchbooks. Jeans mini-skirt, red tube top and black scarf was an ensemble Mikan Sakura thought she would never be caught dead wearing but apparently now she could been she walking around in it.

Mikan whipped her head around to make sure no one in the near vicinity. Thankful that her parents were long gone and his were out of sight, she opened her mouth to demand what the hell he thought he was doing dressing like that.

"You have oats for breakfast?" Natsume asked rhetorically. "Such bland food, no real flavor."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Mikan demanded totally ignoring his breakfast-based comment.

"I should be asking you that," Natsume asked, taking note of the clothes defacing his body. Button-down full shirt tucked into jeans with hair that was combed neatly; could he possibly get any closer to a geek? He didn't even know he had that kind of clothes in his wardrobe. "Where'd you even get that shirt from?"

"Oh it was in the back of your closet," Mikan replied, slightly distracted by the question but soon regaining her earlier position of vexation. "You are not going to school wearing _that_."

"Watch me."

"Alright I want to see how you get there with no car," Mikan retorted. "Because we're not going anywhere till you go put on something that doesn't make me look like Katherine from the Vampire Diaries."

"The vampire chick is hot,so don't worry you'll never look like her," Natsume dismissed before narrowing his eyes. "And it's _my_ car so we're going now." He held out a hand for the keys.

"I'm not going anywhere with you looking like that." Mikan huffed, crossing her arms over her firm chest.

"What would you rather I streak?" Natsume teased.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Mikan refused to even consider that he would do that to her. Not that.

"Give me the keys." That sounded like an ultimatum.

"Go change first," Mikan said, not willing to budge an inch. "I will not be seen walking around in those scraps of cloth. Contrary to what you believe, I am NOT a slut."

"Well you go change too then," Natsume replied. "I don't want to go around looking like a dork."

"Please it doesn't matter what you're wearing," Mikan blurted without thinking. "You know everyone's going to like it anyway." Damn why did she say that out loud? The guy did not need another ego boost.

"You should be thanking me," Natsume stated smugly. "I'm helping you look less BBL."

"You're also 'helping' me seem more like those air-headed, vain bimbos you know I detest."

"Believe me when I say I can do so much worse with your body Sakura," Natsume warned in a low voice, stepping close to her. It was so odd to keep looking at her own body, but she just knew it was Natsume in front of her. He had this….aura of arrogance about him. "I'd try to stay on my good side if I were you."

~()~

They'd settled to a small compromise somehow, not easily rest assured. Natsume had messed up Mikan's neatly combed hair so it regained its casual messiness and tucked her shirt out. Mikan had taken advantage of the physical strength of her new body to force Natsume into a jacket so she didn't look half-naked anymore.

Natsume insisted on driving his own car. Nothing Mikan said even registered really. It was his car and he would drive it. End of story. Didn't he care that it would look like Mikan was driving it? No, of course not. He didn't care what people thought, but he refused to be driven around in his car by Mikan Sakura while she was in his body. Not that he'd let her otherwise but it just added to the weird factor.

They were at school within ten minutes as Natsume's driving was more speed-oriented that Mikan's and not much had been agreed upon. In fact the only thing established by the end of the argument in the car about what to do regarding their switched bodies was that they couldn't tell anyone. As for trying to seem normal, it seemed like a long shot. They were polar opposites in personality almost.

As they got out of the car there was no one left in the parking lot, the time was 8:50. Damn they were late but it was alright. First period was Narumi and he always came tardy as well, if he came at all that is.

"We're late." Mikan said as they passed through the front doors and made their way to homeroom.

"I'm always late, nothing ever happens," Natsume scoffed. "It's a privilege to be me; many would kill for the honor."

"You're so full of yourself. I for one do not want to be a cocky jerk." Mikan commented under her breath.

Natsume opened the class door to a shocking scene. Narumi was present- in the flesh! And he was on time! Well at least more on time than they were.

"So nice of you to join us." Narumi said with slight sarcasm in his voice as he turned to the pair.

"Yeah same to you." Natsume replied. The guy wasn't there most of the time and he thought he could get away with commenting on his tardiness? Such a hypocrite.

"Sorry sir," Mikan said, totally forgetting that she was in the body of Natsume Hyuuga and he did most definitely not apologize to anyone, let alone give respect to a teacher.

That was when 23 pairs of eyes turned to look right at both of them, most of them with expressions of utter shock and confusion on their faces.

She saw Natsume give her a death glare.

She inwardly cringed.

She was so freakin dead and the day had yet to even start.

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the part all you guys have been waiting for! Woah, we can't believe we wrote 8 chapters before they switched O.o<strong>

**And again sorry for the super late update! But really, come on guys just 10 reviews? You can do soo much better than that! We know at least 60 people read this story (legendary story stats baby!) so it wouldn't be that hard so get 30 for this one, right? :)**

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	10. The Wicked Woo

**Disclaimer : Pah. As if. (N)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews! :**SweetKaiariChan,BlossomCutie,My Soundless Dream,ikutoluva,Zero'sFamiliar,Miki Panda-chii, bl0oDtHRisTyd3ViL,PassionInWriting,ichigochii,characard,Kuroichibineko,Princess Mei Mikan,sakura240,FrEaK0uT

**Thanks for all the alerts/favs! : **bl0oDtHRisTyd3Vil, Cometflare, Mysticchowz, Chatterbox RZ, emina1124, sakura240,Aislynn-chan, faithxdoll,mermaidmelodyharrygone, mizusuwings124, Lolita-chi,Iceprincess22454

**It'd be great to hear your thoughts about this story! :)**

**Here's the 10th Chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 10 - The Wicked Woo**

**~.~**

"Okay class," Narumi chirped merrily once Mikan and Natsume had taken their seats. Mikan had carefully walked over to where Ruka was sitting. She was about to go sit in her normal place next to Hotaru out of mere habit, but then remembered whose body she was in. She had already pissed Hyuuga off with her 'Sorry sir' so being the smart girl that she is, she sat down next to Ruka instead. She saw Natsume sit down next to Hotaru. Mikan frowned slightly, did she always look like that when she was about to sit? Her butt was shaking far too much for her liking. She dismissed that thought, it was all probably Hyuuga's fault. She was sure her butt did not shake when she sat down.

"We're going to run through the poem, the Rime of the Ancient Mariner." Narumi continued as he made his way over to the front of the classroom, picking up a book from his desk.

That caused everyone, save for Mikan, to groan. The Ancient Rime of the Mariner was a huge poem. Huge would be an understatement, it was big enough to be a novel (well not really). It had five different acts all of which had at least 83 lines. Each line had a meaning behind it and every stanza had numerous figures of speech in it- simile, metaphors, refrains, you name it. However, Mikan didn't see why everyone was complaining. It was such a famous ballad! She couldn't wait till Narumi started the lesson.

"Now now, class, don't moan. This is an excellent poem!" And with that he started reading the poem out loud. Mikan quickly scribbled down notes as he read explaining each sentence line by line.

"It ate the food it ne'er had eat, And round and round it flew. The ice did split with a thunder fit ; the Helmsman steered us through! Can anyone tell me the meaning of this verse?" Narumi asked looking expectantly towards who he thought was Mikan...but was in fact Natsume.

"It means that the Albatross was fed food by the humans which had never tasted before as it was used to eating the sea fish. The bird then started circling around the ship. Somehow the large chunks of ice split which allowed the ship to move."

Narumi stared at Mikan his expression one of utter astonishment, "Natsume!" he sputtered walking towards Mikan, "How did you know this?"

Mikan bit back a groan. Oh hell! She had totally forgotten that she was in Hyuuga's body! She glanced nervously at Natsume who was glaring daggers at her. She winced, she'd never make it through this.

She thought before spoke, wondering what Natsume would say, "It was obvious."

There we go! Hyuuga called any knowledge of his as genius or smartness and whenever she knew anything it made her a nerd. Everyone else had always just bought into that lame explanation. After all, to some people, Natsume Hyuuga can't possibly be wrong.

Narumi smiled, "On the contrary, only very talented people can interpret so accurately! Everyone, let's give Natsume the five finger woo!"

Mikan's jaw dropped. The five finger woo? Oh fuck.

Natsume Hyuuga was so going to kill her, maybe before he was just thinking about maiming her or humiliating her but now she was dead meat. He had never ever gotten a five finger woo from Narumi.

To many people getting the five-finger woo was almost as bad as getting suspended. It wasn't that bad, Mikan reasoned but she got how they felt that the humiliation wasn't worth it. Narumi believed that by giving the Five-finger Woo to people who had answered correctly in class, he would encourage everyone to participate in the classroom discussions. Instead it had the total opposite affect. Nobody ever answered, (well besides a few people like Mikan and Yuu), because they didn't wish to become a victim of the Woo.

Never in her dreams did she imagine Natsume Hyuuga getting it, Mikan was pretty sure no one else did either.

"Okay class, on the count of three all of us will point our five fingers at Natsume and give him the five-finger woo!"

Mikan felt like banging her head on the table. Sure she herself had gotten the 'five finger woo' many times, but this was totally different.

"One!" Narumi started counting.

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Woooo.." Everyone but Narumi said gloomily while wiggling their five fingers towards Mikan. She noticed Natsume showing her a very_particular_ finger, which ironically belonged to _her_ body. She gulped. She didn't want this class to end- if it did she would have to face Hyuuga and just pray that there were people around when it happened.

"Is something wrong with you?" Ruka asked Mikan after the whole five finger woo incident was done.

Mikan shook her head, "Didn't get any sleep."

Ruka chuckled, "Well would you care to tell me how you knew all that shit? I mean, seriously I know you get good grades, but you never seem to give a damn about what happens in the classroom."

Mikan shrugged, "What can I say? Polka and her nerd lectures must be rubbing off on me."

Mikan noticed Ruka's lips turning down ever so slightly but perhaps it was just a trick of the light, it was hard to tell. She thought sounded enough like Natsume just now. If you asked Mikan, her conversation with Ruka was probably the most she had sounded like Natsume to anyone the whole day. Then again, nothing less than her best would do with Ruka- he was Natsume's best friend. He probably knew him better than anybody.

~()~

Till date, Natsume had always scoffed at girls who had said that wearing miniskirts were such a hassle. Seriously, how could they be so trouble-some? It wasn't as if your legs were glued together. But that, he concluded, was a total lie. Even though mini-skirts were open at the bottom, they were incredibly uncomfortable to wear. Natsume had learnt this the hard way. His denim miniskirt hiked up his thigh- no, Sakura's thigh - he corrected himself and made it so damn hard for him to walk around the school.

"How much did you get in the Trig test?" Hotaru asked him randomly as they both walked down the corridor and on their way to Lunch.

He opened his mouth to say that he flunked but then remembered who he was. Trust that stupid Sakura to ace the test. Who in the world cared about Trigonometry? It was just a bunch of useless ratios.

"Aced it," he replied, blowing the bangs off his face. How he wished he could just cut them off...

Hotaru frowned, "You know you can just tie up your hair like you normally do."

"Well I wanted to try something new."

Hotaru looked at him curiously, her amethyst eyes boring into him. "So you decided to dress up as a striper?"

Natsume nodded. "Yeah. I dream to be a flashkan."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "Are you all right Mikan? You want to be a flashkan? What the hell is that?"

"Like a flashluna, except I'm Mikan. But 'Flashmi' wouldn't sound right because it would sound like 'flashme' and I don't want random people flashing me. So hence, 'flashkan."

"Have you been doing all-nighters again?" Hotaru asked as she stopped in front of a locker. Natsume assumed that it was hers as she punched in the code and the locker door opened. She then dumped the books she had been carrying into it and swiftly closed the locker door. "Aren't you going to put your books in?" she asked him.

"Oh right." Natsume mumbled as he fidgeted with the lock. Stupid BBL. She was going to get it the next time he saw her. First the thing in English then this? He hadn't signed up for a one on one chat with Hotaru Imai.

"What is wrong with you?" she snapped eyeing him as he fiddled with the combination, "Just open the damn locker already."

Natsume frowned, "I think I forgot my password."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Not again." She sighed. "Honestly Mikan you need to stop studying all night long. It isn't good for you."

"I was reading manga." Natsume immediately answered not caring about the fact that Mikan simply loathed manga.

"Manga." Hotaru repeated.

"Yeah. Manga."

"Which one?"

"Bleach." The last thing he read the previous day, while he was still in his own body.

Hotaru's eyes hovered on his face for two seconds before she cast them at the emptying hallway in front of them.

"Come on, we'll be late."

Natsume let out a sigh of relief under his breath. Any encounter with Imai was going to require his full attention. He needed his wits about him if he was about to fool the Ice Queen. Thankfully he could hold his own in terms of acting. Natsume wasn't too sure how Sakura would be doing with Ruka however.

**~()~**

Natsume set his tray down on the table next to Hotaru. They sat outside the freakin' cafeteria. What if they wanted seconds? What then? It wasn't like they could send freshmen to go get it; well, at least he couldn't order them around in this body without raising suspicion.

Good thing Sakura was a pig. No one at the table looked wary of how much food was piled on his tray. He had been eating his lunch silently, listening to Anna and Nonoko talk about how hot some guy named Neal Caffrey was, that is until Anna turned to him and went, "By the way, do you have an extra tampon? A girl in my class was looking for one and I remembered you usually have one."

Natsume nearly choked on his food and coughed until he cleared his airways.

Hotaru gave Anna a look, "What the hell Anna. We're eating, not now."

He raised his glass to drink some water- that was when he saw her through the glass wall of the cafeteria that allowed a view from the bench where they sat.

He- no Mikan –was standing with her tray of food, as if unsure on where to go. Stupid girl, all she had to do was look for Ruka and sit with him. Was that too hard for her or something?

Natsume was about to continue eating when he saw a blond figure approach Mikan from behind in his peripheral vision. Luna wrapped her arms around Mikan who gave a very unmanly flinch at the sudden intimacy, whirling around to find herself in Luna's arms.

Natsume frowned. This was weird- usually his girlfriend stayed at the steps during lunch, to supervise her minions and their little power plays. He hadn't considered Luna in the equation by then. He figured it would just be bad for Sakura to put up with her.

"Here we go again- live porn."

"Nonoko!" Anna reprimanded, smacking her on the arm. "It's just a display of personal affection, you know, PDA? There's nothing wrong in it."

"PDA? Yeah right," Nonoko scoffed. "The 'P' ought to stand for possessive. Just look at her face! It's like she wants to eat him alive."

Natsume scoffed in his head; he would make out with his girlfriend all he wanted. If people didn't like it well then they shouldn't look but this girl thought that Luna was possessive. Yeah she kinda was but that made it sound like she was in charge, like _he_ belonged to her. Natsume Hyuuga owned people, it didn't work the other way around.

He turned his attention back to the couple beyond the glass.

The two had a brief exchange and then Mikan pushed Luna away saying something Natsume couldn't hear but surely everyone inside the cafeteria could, since they all stopped what they were doing to stare at the two of them.

"Look like there's trouble in paradise." Hotaru commented, with her lips twitching upwards slightly on one side. Natsume knew his best friend's girlfriend didn't hate him. She didn't like him but she got along with him well enough. He had decided that it didn't matter what she really felt if she wasn't going to act on it.

Mikan walked away with an exit that Natsume might claim as his own if it weren't for the lack of people looking at her. They were mostly looking at Luna who was almost frozen in- what was the expression on her face? She was blushing, but in which way? She said something to the crowd with a haughty face. A boy came up very close to her and asked her something. Luna shooed him away from her and stormed off, presumable to the steps.

"Maybe she asked for a quickie, that kid seems up for it." Nonoko suggested, faintly amused.

"Ugh! Why do you think of Luna like that?"

"I call it like I see it, Anna. Besides I might be right."

Natsume was tempted to say that he did not do 'quickies' but quickly caught himself.

First Sakura made it seem like he- Natsume Hyuuga –apologized, then she made him receive the five-finger woo, and now…she was ruining his relationship with his girlfriend in public. He'd be damned if he didn't make her regret it. Man did she have it coming to her.

~()~

Mikan liked and disliked this particular moment in time. It was a good thing that it was lunch since that meant the end of school was almost here. It wasn't so good when she thought about having to sit with Hyuuga's gang. They were jocks- they had no sense of sanitation or table manners. And she was not being stereotypical; Mikan had seen the way they behaved through the window-wall. They threw food at each other, shoved each other around, and bullied their juniors.

These thoughts left her standing with her tray of food, a bit away from the table that the status quo required she sit in. She doubted even _the_Natsume Hyuuga could break the seating pattern and get away with it.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. Mikan nearly dropped her tray and jumped out of her spot. She turned around to see that it was Luna Koizumi.

_Natsume's girlfriend remember?_

The thought left her feeling bitter, since now Luna was going to think that Mikan was her boyfriend. She didn't know what she would do if Luna made a move on her. She didn't care what the hell he did to her, she was not about to experience her first kiss- even if it was in a boy's body –from Luna. She was not homosexual, she loathed Luna, and she didn't think having someone's tongue down your throat would be a pleasant sensation.

"Hey Nattie," Luna said in a coy voice, her finger creeping up her boyfriend's chest in an endearing manner. "My parent's aren't gonna be home tonight. Maybe you wanna come over to discuss what to wear to the homecoming dance?"

"Uh I have things to do." Fastest guy response she could think of. Being in Luna's company in Natsume's body was bad enough but alone in her house? Who knew what would happen there!

"What I mean," Luna reasserted, moving both her hands to rest on Mikan's chest. "Is that we'd both be alone. And we can do that thing where I…" Luna whispered the rest into her ear.

Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shoved Luna away from her and exclaimed without thinking, "You dirty little slut! You do that?"

Then somehow, immediately aware that the eyes of the entire cafeteria were on them, she exited the room with as much of Hyuuga-esque gait as she could manage.

Behind her she heard Luna say to the crowd, "Well last week he begged me to do that."

Faintly she heard a boy ask, "So what is it? What do you do?"

At least Natsume wouldn't have seen, he would be sitting with her friends- who thankfully didn't sit in the cafeteria. Mikan had found a place to eat her food in peace when she remembered that she had looked into the cafeteria many a day while eating her lunch. And if she could look through the window wall- so could he. At least he couldn't hear what she had said but he would find out what happened soon enough. Rumours spread like wildfire in their school and this was A-grade gossip.

What else was Mikan supposed to do? She was well aware that if Natsume Hyuuga had a hit list, she'd have just bumped herself up to the top back there. She was sick though- sick of caring about what Hyuuga would think or of what he'd do with her body. Mikan Sakura had had enough of letting him push her around. She was in his body now. The odds were in her favour. Natsume Hyuuga never lost right? Well right now she was Natsume Hyuuga, jock extraordinaire, and he was Mikan Sakura, bookish slut.

If he wanted to mess with her life in retribution for her honest blunders today well then fine. Two could play at that game.

**~()~**

She looked down at her tray and then frowned. She was already done! She shook her head, she really had to control her rate of consuming food. Then suddenly a horrid thought ran through her. She would have to put the bloody tray back! Meaning she had to go back inside the cafeteria. Mikan groaned, going back there would mean she'd have to face Luna's wrath/seduction. Sitting on the bottom of the steps near the Physics lab was a much safer option.

Her eyes shone with relief as she saw a freshman boy walking down the hall.

Normally she wouldn't have done this...but since she was in Hyuuga's body, she might have well taken advantage of that.

"Oi, freshman!" she called out to the boy. She smiled to herself; she was starting to sound exactly like Natsume!

The freshman boy paused mid-walk, "Do you mean me?" he asked meekly.

Mikan smirked "Do you see any other freshman here?" she questioned, enjoying each and every minute of this. Damn, this was actually fun!

The freshman gulped nervously. "Umm...is that a trick question?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. Trust a freshman to ask such stupid questions but she decided to ignore that. "Go put my tray back in the cafeteria." She ordered.

The boy nodded, "Yes, sir." And with that he took the tray and headed off towards the Cafeteria.

Mikan couldn't believe this. She had actually bossed someone around! Sure she was in Hyuuga's body but this had to mean something. Grinning triumphantly, she stood up from the step and started walking towards the soda machines.

"Hyuuga!"

But Mikan didn't turn around- it didn't register that the person was probably calling her. She hadn't gotten used to responding to his name yet as she was still adjusting to the fact that she was in Natsume's body. So she continued walking and stopped right in front of the soda machine. She fished out a few coins from her pocket and shoved it into the money slot. Hmm...what should she choose; coke or root beer?

She decided to take root beer - it had been ages since she had that. She pressed the button and waited for it to come out of the opening. She then bent down to retrieve the can and opened it. Just when she was about to take a generous sip, she felt herself being pushed up against a wall.

"What the hell!" she sputtered, the whole can had almost spilled on her!

"Are you deaf, _Hyuuga_?"

Mikan froze.

Oh _shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Well whatever it is, review it! ;)**

_~TheInvi**si**sbleI**n**sider_


	11. Everything is not what it seems

**Disclaimer : Yeah. We own Taco Bell too. (N)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews :**_Miki Panda-chii,PassionInWriting,xWhite Winged Angelx,sakura240,mangaxxmania,ichigochii,princess mei mikan,ritsu tainaka,SweetKaiariChan,AAAHHHH_

**Thanks for all the alerts/favorites:**Chatterbox RZ,emina1124,sakura240,Aislynn-chan,faithxdoll,JazzyS,xWhite Winged Angelx,Nulla-0,emogirl'zhere247,Nibbles'n'Giggles,

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 11 - Everything Is Not What It Seems**

**~.~**

"What the hell are you thinking, BBL?"

Mikan shrugged. "Well if you can boss freshmen around, I don't see why I can't. Besides it's not like I'm acting out of character or anything."

Natsume made a weird face which was totally bizarre because Mikan would never make a face like that. It was so pre-Madonna wannabe. "I do not embarrass girls in public."

"You embarrass me in public all the time!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well you're not a girl. You're BBL." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Mikan wished she were wearing high heels so that she could just stomp on his foot and walk away. Of course that wouldn't be possible now, boys don't wear high heels, but then again if Natsume Hyuuga wore high heels, she'd bet that he'd start a new trend. If he wore anything strange, it'd be the latest fashion but if she wore anything strange, she'd be a freak.

How in the world could Natsume Hyuuga ever be wrong? Mikan smirked to herself, she knew exactly what to do.

"What are you smirking about?" he asked rather annoyed.

"I'm practicing at being you," she answered. "This is what you do when someone asks you a question, you smirk."

"No, I pown them." He replied.

"You don't pown me," she scoffed. "Wait why the hell are your arms around me anyway? This looks so weird! People passing by would totally think I'm into you or something."

He raised an eyebrow looking her up and down like she was a piece of ribbon on for sale. "You know you want me."

"You listen to Enrique Iglesias?" she asked quite startled. She never thought that he'd listen to anything other than rap and 3OH!3. Before Natsume could reply a bulge appeared in Mikan's pants. "Apparently you're the one who wants me."

They hear a gasp and look at each other in confusion; who else was here?

Mikan easily looked over Natsume's head (man, her body was short!) and spotted none other Kokoro Yome standing there with an expression that said 'OMFG'.

Natsume craned his neck and groaned and turned back to Mikan. "Since you're practicing being me, call him over here and scare the shit out of him. That usually makes him forget." He said in a low voice.

"What would I scare him with? Should I beat him up?"

Natsume sighed. "Nah, you can't hit him unless he _actually_ does something."

"Since when do you have morals?" she chuckled, the sound seeming oddly angelic.

"Well I can't beat my friends up randomly."

"I'm still here!" Koko sing-songed as he walked towards them, "My oh my, what do we have over here? Mikan Sakura pining Natsume Hyuuga against the wall? I smell something fishy."

"It's probably the fish sticks you had for lunch." Mikan reminded him.

"Wait how did you know? You weren't even there!" Koko shook his head, "Man you're good Natsume! I bet that's why Sakura is jumping you right now."

Natsume grinned. "Well he has such a hot body. I mean did you look at his six-pack? "

Mikan had a conversation in her head with herself. If she insulted Natsume, to Koko she'd actually be insulting herself. If she went along with him, it made her seem like one of his pathetic fan girls. She was left with one option; to compliment Natsume.

"Well Koko," Mikan started smoothly, "I don't mind hot girls with big boobs jumping me. Would you?"

Koko looked extremely confused. "What about Luna?"

"Oh," Mikan replied with ease, "She's old news. I'm getting bored of her. I wish she'd do something new already. Geek is the _newChic_."

Natsume looked furious. "What are you doing?" he muttered under his breathe.

"I'm being a heartless bastard." She explained. "Don't you think I deserve an Oscar?"

"Here's what you deserve." He said stomping on her foot using her own boots. The _nerve _of the bastard! He had managed to use her own footwear against her!

"Ow!" she exclaimed jumping on her good foot and clutching her injured foot with her hand, "What the hell Hyuuga!"

"Have both of you lost it?" Koko exclaimed.

Mikan was confused. What did he mean by that? Then it dawned upon her that to him it would seem as if Natsume had called Mikan 'Hyuuga.' Shit. They were in trouble. It was a good thing that he wasn't Hotaru, she would've seen through their act in a second and that small slip would've confirmed her suspicions.

"This never happened." Natsume emphasized folding his arms across his chest.

"Riight. I'm gonna go.."

"And get Ruka? I don't think so." Natsume finished.

Koko grinned mischievously. "What are you going to do about it, Sakura?" Natsume wasn't doing anything, he was just standing there clutching his foot. So Koko figured he didn't have much opposition. What _was_ bookworm Sakura gonna do about it?

"I'll tell Sumire that it was actually _you_, at that party last year." Natsume said smugly.

Koko's jaw dropped and his eyes darted towards Natsume. "You told_Sakura_ about that? The girl hasn't been at a social event since 5th grade! I can't believe you told her!"

"Well she was there on Tuesday.." Mikan said rather hurt. She couldn't believe how many people cared about her not attending their stupid parties.

Koko was still glaring at Natsume. "That doesn't mean shit. You_swore_."

"Well _this,as_ in this little encounter you had just now, never happened. So technically you don't know that Sakura knows. So you shouldn't be mad. Instead you should just walk away and erase the last few minutes of your memory." Mikan concluded with a satisfied smirk (damn, she was getting good at this!) on her face.

Koko took a few seconds to process it. "Okay…that makes sense."

"Shoo." Natsume said waving his hand, "Leave us alone."

"All right, have fun with your affair." Koko said offhandedly walking away.

Natsume turned back to Mikan. "You're gonna fix this. NOW."

"I thought we just fixed it!"

"You know what I'm talking about and if you don't then I'll kill your body."

"Then you'd never get back to yours." Mikan reasoned. She had already thought about that issue.

"I don't need your nerd lectures right now. Just fix it or else…."

Before Mikan could say anything, Natsume headed off to go find his next class – or at least Mikan hoped. She hoped he wasn't going to play hooky. Since she was in his body, it'd be all right for her to do that though. No one expected Natsume Hyuuga to attend classes.

Besides who knew how many questions she'd answer out of habit, better not to take the chance.

**~()~**

Natsume was about to push open the bathroom door when he heard a squeak.

"What the hell Mikan? What are you doing?" he heard the blonde with the pink highlights say. What was her name again? Oh right, Anna. BBL's cousin.

"Going to the bathroom?"

"But it's the _boys_bathroom!" Anna cried, "You can't go in there!"

"Oh. Right." Natsume scratched his head. He was a bloody girl now. No more urinals for him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Anna asked and then her eyes widened, "You're wearing that top I gave you _and_ the mini-skirt! You finally hit fashion puberty!" Anna hugged him.

_Fashion puberty?_

"Wait…why are you here again?"

Natsume scoffed. "Why are you here?" he retorted in a very un-Mikan like manner.

"To re-apply my lip-gloss like I always do after lunch. Is something wrong with you? Have you been doing all-nighters again?"

Why did everybody ask this girl that question? Did she really have insomnia?

"Umm…yeah. I was reading Divergent." He said. That was the first thing that had popped into his head.

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll see you around." She disappeared into the girl's bathroom.

Natsume wasn't about to follow her. So where could he go? He guessed he could just walk around. Then an idea struck him, he could always go sit in his car.

He checked his pocket. The keys were in his pants, meaning Sakura had them. The downsides of having a miniskirt seem to stretch on..

Oh well. He could always use the spare key in his locker.

**~()~**

"But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreamin bout the day-"

"Are you singing Taylor Swift?"

Mikan had been sitting in Natsume's car listening to the radio when Luna opened the passenger door and seated her slutty ass down beside her.

"Apparently you don't know me very well." Mikan was done caring about Natsume's reputation. She liked Taylor Swift, so she could sure as hell sing her songs. Besides, it didn't matter what she did. She was_the_

Natsume Hyuuga, the world revolved around her.

"So what happened at lunch today? You totally like flipped out on me." Luna asked shaking her head back and forth.

Mikan couldn't help but laugh. The head nodding was so funny! Luna reminded her of Lana from Princess Diaries expect Lana was so much cooler than Luna. She became friends with her enemy. That wasn't going to happen to Mikan any time soon.

"Why are you laughing at me? Do I have spinach in my teeth?" Luna asked worried.

Mikan shook her head, still laughing. "No you're just so hilarious." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Luna shrugged it off, "So if you don't want to come over to my house, then we might as well make use of time right now.." She leaned over, closing her eyes and licking her lips.

Mikan's eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen next. She was not Katy Perry; she was not about to kiss a girl and like it. This was the last straw.

"Get out."

"What?" Luna's eyes flew open. She couldn't believe what she just heard? Natsume _always_ wanted to make-out! In fact, they barely did anything else.

"Get. Out."

"Do you mean, get in?"

What the hell was wrong with this girl?

"Get the fuck out of my car." Mikan hissed.

Luna slowly got up and went out. Mikan leaned over and closed the door.

"We're through." Mikan said through the open window.

She kicked the clutch onto drive and stamped on the accelerator. It was only when she was out of the parking lot that she realized she had basically just made Natsume Hyuuga single again.

Great. The fan girls were going to mob her.

**~()~**

Natsume could not believe what he just saw.

He had been on his way to the car when he spotted Luna sitting on a bench crying into her phone.

"He broke up with me!" He heard her say. "How can he break up with me? I mean we were so happy together! He even let me do shit with other boys! You don't get those kind of boyfriends anymore! They'll never let you have fun with other guys while in a relationship! What did I even do wrong?"

He never thought Sakura would have the guts to break up with his long term on-and-off girlfriend. It's not like they were exclusive, but still he needed someone to ward off the fan-girls (and to keep the bj's rolling in)

"Oh no she didn't..." Natsume muttered out loud. She was going to pay hell for this.

Luna noticed him, or rather Mikan, and yelled "This is all your fault you slut! Wakako saw you two together after lunch. You're such a backstabbing boyfriend stealer!" She then ran away, probably to the bathroom.

Even though he liked to call her a sluttish bookworm, Mikan Sakura wasn't an actual slut. If anything she was a prude. But Luna had just given him the most brilliant idea for payback. He wasn't supposed to girlfriend-less and thanks to her he was. Fight fire with fire…. That girl needed to learn a lesson and he knew just how to teach it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I know, our updates have been very slow lately. We're drowned in piles of work and it's very hard for us to find free time to actually write. What gives us inspiration to write is well, all of you guys -the readers. I get absolutely thrilled when I see a new person has favorited orand put this story on their alert list. It's good to know that people actually read our work. However, what truly intrigues us was our lack of response for the last chapter. Sure we got like 20 new alerts or something but just half the number of reviews.**

**This might sound a little conceited, but please don't put this story on your favorites without reviewing first. It takes time to write so I'm pretty all of you can spend an extra minute of your life clicking on the 'review' button and typing in your thoughts/views about our story.**

**So here's the thing, we've decided we'll only continue the story if we get at least _50, _yes you heard right, fifty reviews for this chapter. Come on now, it shouldn't be that hard!**

**See you 50 reviews later! That is, if we ever get it. If not, well then this would be our last chapter :(**

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	12. Better Than Revenge

**Disclaimer: Pshh GA does not belong to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **_nullified primrose, CX, My Soundless Dream, princessmikan852, shruti jha, Miki Panda-chii, emogirl'zhere247, .Sugoi, Cinderpaw11, VintageRose503, theatrelove123, LightRae13, HappyBlossom, princess14147, Rikunara2, ichigochii, dragon2414, daintyran, Princess Mei Mikan, sakura240, tonette106, asdfghjklnatsu97_

**Thanks for all the alerts/favourites! :**_Freelancing Katiee, princessmikan852, RedRubyS.C, Rikunara2, sakura-kisses-36, LightYew103, Xx POISION LOVE xX, green book worm, 6aNgElIcA9,FreezingSapphire, Isabella kwms, LightRae13, Narutogirl26, shruti jha, VicMonCy, dragon2414_

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 12 - Better Than Revenge**

**~.~**

She sighed as she leaned forward to throw some breadcrumbs on the ground before her and watch the ducks nibble them up. She was exhausted. Luna had just wasted precious hours of her life (when she couldn't been watching project runway) crying on her shoulder like a little brat whose Barbie doll had fallen on the road and had been run over by a Sedan before she could retrieve it. Alright fine Natsume had dumped her- who didn't see that coming? He had to get tired of her sometime and it wasn't like this never happened before. They had gone on and off a few times over the past three years. Neither of them lasted more than two weeks apart. What was so different about this time?

It was kind of random though and this close to homecoming she could see why Luna was upset. She'd been dreaming of that crown since she was a freshman and if Natsume and her were really over so would her chances of being Queen. She had even bought her dress, now she was sobbing about how she was never going to get to wear it. The girl had to get a grip already! Luna Koizumi was supposed to be an enigma- not a crybaby!

Reaching for the last of the breadcrumbs, she wondered why she had ever admired her. Surely she would be more composed if she was in Luna's place.

_Oh what in the world will I do without Natsume?_

Maybe she could shut up and move on. Sheesh Koizumi had to be the world's biggest whiner.

"Hey Permy!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Sumire asked exasperated already knowing who was behind her. "And you scared the ducks away!"

"You know you like it. So what're you doing standing all alone in a deserted park? What would your boyfriend think?" That same perky voice mocked.

"Why don't you ask him Yome?" Sumire replied smartly. "He'll be here any minute."

"I will if you give me his number." Koko sing-songed.

"Pssh so you can prank call him? I think not!" Sumire scoffed. "Speaking of calls, give me your phone."

"Why should I?" Koko asked, crossing his arms across his chest the same way Sumire always did.

"Because mine just died."

"It's called a charger babe."

Sumire raised an eyebrow. "Babe? What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"I," Koko stressed, pointing to himself. "Am out on my nightly jog. With a phone. You are out here like a loner waiting for a boyfriend who's still not here. Without a phone. That's the difference between you and me darling."

"Darling? Have you ever called me by my own name?" She asked, walking towards the road. She came to a stop near a lamp post and spun around.

"It'll happen when you return the favor sweetheart."

Sumire let out a growl. "Just give me the phone."

"Whats the magic word?"

"Die."

Koko made an 'errr' noise.

"Fine! Please!"

"All you had to do was ask nicely." Koko said tauntingly, taking his phone out of his back pocket. Sumire snatched it out of his hand and unlocked the touchscreen.

Her eyes widened. "Koko tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. He forgot to close the app. She wasn't supposed to see _that_.

After inspecting the image on the phone for another minute, with her eyes still glued on the screen Sumire asked him, "Why did you take this picture?" Sure the guy had a big mouth and he didn't always mind his own business by this wasn't something he'd usually do.

"I- I don't know she was just pissing me off today," Koko shrugged. "Besides it's not like I'm going to do anything with it."

Sumire smiled. This picture was just what she needed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she stroked away on his touchscreen.

"I'm sending it to myself, duh." Sumire replied, hitting send.

"Why do you even want it?" Koko inquired. The girl in that photo might have annoyed him but he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"It's proof that sh-" A horn went off twice in quick succession.

A red Chevrolet had pulled up beside them and the passenger window rolled down.

"Hey kiddo! Sorry we're late. There were a bunch of ducks in our way so Tsubasa had to get out and scare them off." A pink haired girl called out.

"Only 'cause you were too lazy." Could be heard from inside the car.

"Please I'm much too pretty they'd crowd around me." The girl replied jokingly. "Hop in Sumire, we're late already!"

"I gotta go. See you later _Kokoro_." Sumire left him with that. She slid into the backseat and the car sped off.

She was gone- just like that. At least she had said his name. It sounded good coming from her lips. He shook his head and went back to listening to songs. Music made his mind blank, so he forgot about Sumire, about the photo and about what he saw tonight.

**~()~**

It was 9:39 p.m. when Luna called her. Sumire had been sitting at the bar sipping a piña coloda, her feet weren't tired yet but she didn't want to wear herself out too early in the night.

"Sumire I can't stop thinking about him, help me!" Luna whispered into the phone.

"Luna it's alright. You know how you thought Sakura was behind it? Well she's not." Sumire tried to calm her down. Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah so she wouldn't have to listen to Luna bawl.

"And how do you know that?" She could imagine Luna's eyes squinting, if she went by the change in tone of her voice.

"I've got proof," Sumire reasoned, forwarding the photo. "Check your messages."

After a minute of shuffling sounds, Luna came back. "Oh My God! When I thought Sakura did it, it was just a hunch. I wasn't sure if the girl had ever even kissed a guy but now…"

"Luna how could she steal your boyfriend if sh-"

"He's alright with it," Luna said blandly. "He was okay when I did it too. So he won't care but I bet everyone else would. I mean this picture is priceless! No one would believe it otherwise!"

Sumire hesitated. "Umm are you sure you should do that? I mean you don't know if she really did take him from you Luna."

"Look I got to go call Yuu and it has to be her. He talks to her more than any other girl," Luna stated, as if she couldn't possibly be wrong.

"Yeah, to constantly insult her." Sumire put in. She didn't want Luna to mess with Sakura. The girl hadn't done anything- and oh god what would Koko think!

"Thin line between love and hate Sumire." With that Luna cut the line.

_Shit._

**~()~**

"I bought it yesterday."

Mikan scrunched her eyebrows as she leaned against the lockers in her cool guy pose. "Bought what?"

Mikan saw Ruka make a weird face at her. "You forgot? But you're the one who gave me the idea!"

"Short term memory loss?" Mikan said casually. She had learned that as long as her tone was passive, people didn't suspect a thing.

"Remember? We even listened to the song?"

Mikan shook her head.

Ruka let ou a frustrated groan and then started to sing. "Oh, oh oh! Oh oh, oh, oh, oh! If like you like then you gotta−"

"What the hell are you doing?" Hotaru asked stoically as she walked towards them. "I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what you do? You can't even blame your company. It's not like you're with Koko or Mikan."

'Oh crap,' Mikan thought. 'She's on to me!'

Ruka smiled sheepishly. "I was just trying to help Natsume remember something."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Has anyone seen Mikan?" She asked.

"Hn." Mikan imitated Natsume's signature reply and looked away dismissively.

"Oh. She's right there." Ruka nodded at Hotaru's direction.

Both Hotaru's and Mikan's eyes fell upon the figure strutting into the hall.

Mikan groaned as she realized what he was wearing. Basketball shorts? Where did he get that from? She was positive that she didn't own basketball shorts. Heck she didn't even own _anything_ basketball related. He was doing the catwalk for Christ's sake (how Natsume Hyuuga knew to do that was beyond her) which totally did not match what he was wearing. The least he could was that swagger where guys swayed from side to side as they practically glided down the halls.

_Beep! Bzzz! Beep! Beep!_

All kinds of ringing sounds chorused and echoed in the hallway indicating that everyone present had miraculously received a text at the same time.

There was a moment of silence as everyone fished out their phones and gaped at their screens. And then the whispers began.

Curious Mikan dug out her (actually Natsume's) phone from her pocket and unlocked the screen.

As she was opening the text (which came from someone called GiGi) she heard Hotaru mutter a profanity.

Ruka whistled. "Damn girl."

Mikan waited impatiently for the rest of the text to load. She read the caption.

_My fellow Alices, what do we have here?_

_A good girl gone bad?_

_Well you know what they say;_

_Inhibition never stood a chance against exhibition_

_The camera don't lie._

_~GiGi_

Mikan nearly dropped the phone as she saw the picture attached to the text. If she thought his outfit was a disgrace to her then she was wrong.

This was it.

Her life was _over_.

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year Everyone! Since it's a new year, it means a new beginning -a fresh start. So both of us decided to give y'all another chance (it was such a fail last time, lol). So if we're satisfied with the response for this chapter, we'll updatewrite the next one. (We had already written this chapter beforehand, so it would've been a total waste if we didn't post it)**

**If you want to know what the picture is, REVIEW!**

**Cheers!**

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	13. What The Hell

**Disclaimer: Pshh GA does not belong to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 13 - What the hell**

**~.~**

Natsume smirked as he walked up to Hotaru. He gave her the 'head nod'.

"What in the world were you thinking? I−" Hotaru started. She cut herself when she saw who was approaching them.

"So Sakura I guess all those all-nighters weren't for studying after all..." Luna sniggered as she appeared in front of them with Wakako trailing behind her like an obedient lapdog.

"Yeah Sakura." Wakako echoed with a sneer on her face.

Luna looked Sakura up and down. "And what in the world are you wearing?" Luna said in a nasal voice. "It's not gym class."

"Yeah Sakura."

Natsume shrugged while making a face at her. "I felt like it."

Mikan scoffed and opened her eyes, her despair temporarily forgotten. "If those are the only two words you know, you're going to get negative 100 in your SAT Usami."

"Yeah Usami." Ruka mimicked with a sly smile.

"Whatever." Wakako snorted.

Luna turned back to Sakura. "Maybe you should start wearing a red A just like Emma Stone did."

"Eh," Natsume brushed off, taking out the phone in his pocket. "Looks like I got all the publicity I need."

"Don't you think for a minute that this makes you popular bitch!" Luna spit out, irritated with where this was going. "Just because you go around flirting with guys does not mean yo−"

"Well that's what _you_ do isn't it?" Mikan bit out, she was pissed off. More so at Natsume than Luna but seriously…. Luna was calling her a slut, what a joke. If it was her in the picture instead no one would've looked twice at it. The only reason this was a big deal was because this was Mikan Sakura, resident good girl, getting caught doing something bad for the first time. It wasn't fair! She didn't even do it herself!

Luna gasped, dramatizing her reaction by putting her hand to her mouth in supposed horror. "Natsume!"

Just then the bell rang and the hallway started emptying. Luna strode away with Wakako in tow.

Ruka headed off to class with Hotaru when Mikan said she'd catch up with them later. Weird, the girl he knew thought attending class was important. Had she really changed that much over a few days?

Mikan and Natsume were left standing in the hallway.

Mikan tapped her foot impatiently with a look on her face that said 'I'm waiting'.

Natsume had no intention of giving a damn about whatever she had to say. She had this coming to her. Who did she think she was breaking up with his girlfriend?

"What the hell were you thinking?" She finally snapped, thanks to his voice she actually managed to sound intimidating.

Natsume was unfazed. "I was thinking about driving to Taco Bell for lunch. I'm feeling Mexican."

"I meant last night you idiot! Do you have any idea how bad you made me look?" Mikan all but screeched, trying her best to keep her voice down so teachers didn't come out of their classes to see the argument.

"It's called payback Sakura," Natsume informed her with a haughty look. "You changed my relationship status so I decided to return the favor."

Mikan waved her arms exasperatedly as she tried to explain what had happened the other day. "Luna was trying to jump me in the car! What else was I supposed to do? And she wanted to do some sick stuff at her house- I can't believe you like that!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow and threw back an amused rhetoric, "So now you're interested in how I like my women?"

A thought occurred to Mikan. She had been unwilling to kiss Luna but Natsume didn't seem to have the same problem. "Wait a minute...you kissed a boy!"

Natsume scoffed, "Yeah when I was in a girl's body, who's gonna believe that?"

"It doesn't matter, OMG you're bisexual!" Mikan started laughing. "Wow Natsume Hyuuga playboy and jock extraordinaire is interested in guys!"

Natsume shrugged,** "**It's not my body so no permanent damage. Besides I did you a favor- next time it won't hurt."

Mikan's mouth dropped open after she processed that and her hand flew to her mouth in absolute horror. "NO! You didn't!"

Natsume smirked, "You sure about that?"

Mikan's eyes started tearing up. She closed her eyes, once she opened the floodgates, who knew when her tears would run out. She felt utterly humiliated. How could he do this to her? She opened her mouth to say something but instead a sob came out. It was followed in quick succession by tears.

Natsume scanned the hallway for any signs of life. It wouldn't do him any good to have anyone see him cry. Good, there was no one around but that didn't mean it was going to stay that way for long. He had to control the situation and do it fast. "Don't be such a baby."

Mikan kept crying as she replied, "My life is ruined! I was saving that for someone I loved!"

Natsume's prediction turned out to be right. A certain young lady was on her way to the bathroom when she heard someone crying. Weird it sounded like a guy and no guy with any pride cried in a school hallway of all places. She carefully peaked around the corner to see Natsume Hyuuga sobbing into his hands while Mikan Sakura just stood there looking uneasy.

Were her eyes deceiving her? There was something very wrong in this scenario, she just couldn't place it. She quickly snapped a photo using her camera phone. She would need proof if she wanted anyone to believe her. Hell if it was the other way around she wouldn't believe it no matter how it came from- it was just too darn weird!

Then she proceeded back in the direction she came from and took another route to the girls bathroom. Hotaru Imai was far too experienced at espionage and knew better than to stick around too long.

Meanwhile Natsume was oblivious to this incident as he tried to deal with Sakura.

"Stop crying before someone sees."

"You think I care after what you did to me? The least you could do is let me cry in peace you monster!"

Natsume sighed in frustration. Just then the bell rang.

"Shit," Natsume muttered under is breathe. Before Mikan could react to the loud noise she found herself being shoved into a closet which was pretty weird considering the fact that she was the guy. Well in the guy's body at least.

"What was that for?" Mikan sputtered while reaching out to switch on the light.

"Camouflage." Was his smartass reply.

"You idiot," She hissed shoving him into the wall with her newly found strength," how is this camouflage? We're not blending into the walls!"

He rolled his eyes. "You know I really didn't do anything last night. I just wanted to piss you off."

* * *

><p>"What is <em>he<em> doing here?" Hotaru muttered to Ruka.

Ruka shrugged. "He probably misses me," He joked boyishly.

"No, I miss Hotaru!" Mikan yelled out, forgetting the fact that Natsume and Hotaru were not on friendly terms.

Natsume stabbed the rare steak on his plate as if he was stabbing Mikan. A drop of blood got flicked on Ruka's face.

"Hey I'm a vegetarian!" Ruka exclaimed while dabbing his cheek with a napkin.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with you, Hyuuga? Are you on your period?"

Mikan widened her eyes. How did Hotaru know? Did she figure the whole thing? Nah, she was probably just insulting him. "No. Are you?"

"What the hell man?" Ruka protested. " You can't ask my girlfriend that!"

"Please, like you have the guts to do it yourself." Natsume put in.

Ruka looked at Mikan shocked at her audacity. Since when was she pissed at him? "Mikan, I respect the female reproductive system and the premenstrual cycle."

"Ruka stop I'm eating!" Mikan said, stuffing salad into her mouth without any proper table manners.

"That doesn't count as real food Natsume," Ruka mimicked. "Aren't you the one who always says that?"

"Yo my peeps! Sup y'all?" came a voice from behind them. The owner of the voice plopped next to who he thought was Mikan and flung his arm casually around her shoulders.

Natsume took one look at the thing that was touching him in manner that he himself used on Luna and shoved it away. "Get your hands off of me Mochu or I'll set you on fire."

"Aww you gonna tie me to the bed and set the house fire baby?" Mochu asked cheerfully. "We'll be just like Eminem and Rihanna. I'll be the tornado and you can be the volcano. Then we can love the way we lie… you know in bed, like last night." He winked at her.

Mikan couldn't believe Natsume had lied to her again. What pissed her off more was Mochu announcing it to the world. It was bad enough that her cherry was popped but now she was tainted in the eyes of her friends. She couldn't breathe and before she knew what she was doing she shoved her tray and sucker punched Mochu right in the face.

A loud crack could be heard as the cartilage in his nose snapped. Mochu clutched it as he groaned from his position on the floor.

"Natsume Hyuuga detention after school for hitting another fellow student!"

Mikan stared at Mouchu in awe. She couldn't believe she had just punched someone, maybe it was Natusme's body that urged her to do it. But then again, it didn't really matter. She was Natsume Hyuuga after all. She was the king.

"Sure Jin-jin," she drawled, a perfect imitation of Natsume.

* * *

><p>Mikan swore under her breathe as she strode down the hallway. She had almost forgotten that she had detention. She was just about to leave the school premises when Jinno had caught her and roughly pushed her back inside. Of course, if she were in her own body, he wouldn't have used force, but since she was Hyuuga…it didn't really matter.<p>

It was her first time getting a detention. Thank God that this wouldn't be put on her real record. Natsume got detention like almost every other day, so it wasn't unusual for him. But if she ever got detention it'd ruin her perfect record. She wouldn't want that. None of the colleges like MIT would take her in! Would they want a person who got detention during high school? No! So it really was a good thing that she hadn't lost control of herself while she was in her own body. But then again, if she was in her own body, none of this crap would've happened in the first place.

She clenched her fists when she thought about what Hyuuga had done. He had lied to her! Twice! What was wrong with that boy? Did he have no sense of decency or what?

She paused in front of room number 37. The Detention room. She never knew that they had a special room just for detention.

She took a deep breathe in before she reached out for the doorknob. She opened the door slowly and stopped dead right in her tracks.

Her record wasn't perfect anymore.

Damn that bastard-bitch.

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>We have exams right now which are basically like the O.W.L.S from Harry Potter in our country. So updates will be very very slow.<strong>

CHEERS! Go eat a donut. And review!

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


	14. Detention Showdown

**Disclaimer: If only...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)<br>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 14 - Detention Showdown**

**~(.)~**

HOLY MOLEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE HYUUGA?" Mikan yelled as she stormed into the room, completely ignoring the teacher sitting at the desk.

The teacher couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Natsume Hyuuga had walked into the room and was asking why he was there to himself loudly. He scratched his head, quite confused."Ummm...Hyuuga, why are you talking to yourself?"

Natsume had to rein in the urge to slap his forehead. The girl was such a ditz. It was a miracle people didn't know already!

"Shut up Sakura." He bit out. If she made him look like a freak who talked to himself then he could return the favour.

Fukutan scattered his head. In all his years at this school, he had never seen something so strange- and he'd seen a girl stuff oreos into her bra. It was hard to top that, but still. Why were these two cursing themselves? Was it a new fad?

He was just about to voice his concern when he felt his lunch coming back up. This is what he got for ordering seafood from a Chinese place again. Fukutan abruptly dashed out of the room as if the building was caving in.

Both students watched the door slam into place behind him.

"Explain yourself," Mikan demanded, tapping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest. In the back of her mind, she remembered thinking that it looked so much more badass when guys did that. When girls did it, it was mainly just to push up their boobs. "Why are you here?"

Natsume arranged an appalled look on his face. "This is the gratitude I get for giving you company?"

"You idiot!" Mikan exclaimed, dropping her bag on top of a desk. "You just ruined my perfect record! Do you have ANY idea how _bad _this will look on my college application?"

"Nowhere near as bad as 'breaking a fellow student's nose on campus' will," Natsume threw back in her face, genuinely irritated. "You're not the only one who's planning on going to college, Sakura."

"Ugh!" Mikan stomped her feet. This guy was just so infuriating. "Like you wouldn't have done it!"

"I'm not stupid enough to do it with witnesses around," Natsume clarified, propping his feet up on the desk in front of him. "Besides why would I hit him for you?"

"You know what? I'm not even sure why I punched Mochu!" Mikan said incensed, using her hands theatrically. "I should've just hit you instead. You're the one who committed the crime!"

"You'd be injuring your own body, dumb-ass," Natsume pointed out smarmily. "And I told you, we didn't do _anything_."

Mikan let out an irritated hiss. "Like I'm going fall for that again. If you're not lying then why did Mochu say all that stuff?" She asked, putting her hands down on the desk between them.

"He wanted to milk the gossip, duh. But you did that for him," He explained, painting a picture of the situation for her. The girl seriously didn't get what she had done. He slowly rose out of his seat. "Natsume Hyuuga punching Mochu in defense of Mikan Sakura? If Luna wasn't out to get you before this, you can be damn sure she's not going let it go now."

It took a minute for that to sink in. At first she wondered how in the world any of that had to do with Luna. Then it dawned upon Mikan how bad it made Luna look. First that incident in the cafeteria, then the break up, and now 'Natsume protecting Mikan'. It made Luna seem like a pathetic, clingy slut who lost her jock boyfriend to a social nobody.

Damn it! Like it wasn't bad enough that her friends thought she did it with Mochu, her perfect record was broken and she was still stuck in this body! Natsume would just go along with anything Luna did to him. Mikan couldn't do anything about it! "None of this would have happened if you hadn't made out with Mochu!"

"You started it when you broke up with my girlfriend, Sakura." Natsume rebuked. "It would've been just fine if you dated her. It doesn't matter if you get laid; it's my body and I'm okay with it. "

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a bisexual?" Mikan practically yelled out, while she stomped her right foot.

"You know," Natsume drawled lazily, "I'm tempted to go kiss a girl and prove you wrong."

"I'd make you look homo too, and then what good will we have done?" She asked rhetorically. "We're going to end up flushing our reputations down the drain if you don't stop playing this sick game of yours."

"That goes both ways; don't pretend to be some innocent victim. I warned you not to mess with me on day one." He reminded her, poking her chest for emphasis.

"And I didn't do anything intentionally! I tried to stay in character!" She complained, shoving his hand away.

"Not hard enough apparently." He dismissed.

"Wait a minute, why do you even care about how I seemed? I thought you didn't give a damn about what other people thought." Mikan pointed out, remembering what he said 7 years ago. It had been recently refreshed in her mind when she asked him why he hated her.

"I don't mind what people think of me when I'm the one in charge of my own body but if you think I'm going let you mess with my life, then for a smart girl, you aren't very smart are you?" Natsume mocked.

"What part of 'get over this stupid grudge' don't you comprehend?" Mikan asked gnashing her teeth, incensed at how they were back to square one. She grabbed him by the collar. "Not everything revolves around you!"

Natsume smirked. "But you've got to admit, most of the things do."

Just as Mikan was about to make a scathing retort to that, the classroom door flew open and in came a pair of two hormonal teenagers, who had their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

Mikan let go of Natsume and stared, quite stunned when she saw who exactly it was.

No fucking way!

If she thought her life's drama was crazy, this was totally insane!

Apparently Natsume thought the same thing for he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought Shouda was your girlfriend." He stated blandly.

That caused the pair to jerk apart.

"Oh fuck," Tsubasa murmured as he eyed the other two people in front of him. There was a tint of red playing at his cheeks when he said, "I didn't know that this room was occupied."

Misaki seemed to be embarrassed as well; she took a few steps away from Tsubasa and gave Mikan and Natsume a weak smile. "Well, we can keep this a secret between us four. We won't tell anyone about you and you won't tell anyone about us. How does that sound?"

Mikan's jaw dropped. Did they seriously think that Natsume and her were an item?

"Shut it, Harada. We just have detention." Natsume replied as he shoved his hands down in his pockets.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright there, Mikan? I don't remember you being this rude."

"I'm on my period." Natsume said in a monotone, tilting his head slightly. Girls always used that excuse when they had mood swings.

"No you're not!" First off, no one else needed to know about her pre-menstrual cycle! Secondly that was a total lie! Her date wasn't until… oh wow maybe he was. But how would he know how to use a tampon? Unless him and Luna did it when she was…eww eww eww! That was by the far the grossest thought she'd ever had the displeasure of having.

Tsubasa blinked. "Umm okay," he said, a bit dazed, "that's weird."

Natsume stomped on Mikan's foot lightly. "Stop being such a hag," he said too low for anyone else to hear, "or else I'll _do_ things."

Mikan bit her lip and decided to bring the conversation back to the issue. "So, Tsubasa, what are you going to do about Sumire?"

Tsubasa winced when Sumire's name was mentioned. "Listen," he started, suddenly anxious, "It's not what you think, this—"

"Is a one-time thing? A fluke?" Misaki asked as she started to frown.

Tsubasa looked horrified as he gauged Misaki's reaction. "No," he started slowly, "It isn't."

"Then what the hell are you doing with Shouda?" Natsume demanded, a bit smug.

"Honestly Sakura," Tsubasa said a bit tiredly. Mikan vaguely wondered how he knew her name, it was kind of weird. "You can drop the Hyuuga-act right now. From what I've heard, you're supposed to be a pretty sweet kid, so get back to that, yeah?"

Natsume just glared back at Tsubasa which caused Mikan to cringe noticeably. She never knew she could look _that _intimidating.

It was a good thing to know, she concluded at the end. At least now she knew that she could give people decent death glares.

Misaki waved a hand in front of Natsume's face. "Mikan?" She said, still waving a hand, "Zap out of it!"

Mikan rolled her eyes and then nudged Natsume at the elbow. "Cut it out," she hissed.

That caused Natsume to stop glaring at Tsubasa. "Okay," he said swiftly, a small smirk forming on the corner of his lips (Mikan never even knew she could pull off a smirk! Damn, that boy's aura could even make a little girl look scary!) "So we won't tell anyone about this."

Tsubasa's face broke out into a grin.

"-but on one condition." Natsume finished.

The smile on Tsubasa's face vanished and was replaced by a frown. "What condition?" He asked, his voice weary.

Natsume smirked evilly. "You'll have to be my personal slave."

Mikan's jaw-dropped.

Did he just...?

"Did you just tell me that I have to be your personal slave?" Tsubasa asked, his voice incredulous.

Natsume nodded. "Yes," he said, "I did."

"Bu..but that's so..childish!" Tsubasa blurted out, "I'm not going to be your slave!"

Natsume shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

Mikan clenched her fist. This was definitely the limit. The idiot was making her seem like such a retard in front of the two seniors. So Mikan did the most normal thing anyone else would've done in her situation.

"And Misaki will have to be _my_ slave." She said, while she sent a wink towards Misaki, who was looking flabbergasted.

She could tell Natsume knew exactly what she was up to. "I wouldn't mind having a ménage a trois with the both of you."

Mikan gritted her teeth. "And I wouldn't mind doing a strip tease for the both of you." She said to Tsubasa and Misaki.

Both of the seniors looked completely dumbfounded.

"Well, you know what I wouldn't mind to do?" Natsume started.

"I bet you can't do what I can do." Mikan said, smugly.

"Oh yeah? Well I can-"

"Enough! Both of you!" Misaki exclaimed as she threw her hands up into the air. "I don't know what game the both of you are playing but just leave Tsubasa and me out of it."

"As if." Natsume snorted.

Misaki sent him a glare. "I really don't know what's wrong with you today, Sakura, but just stop."

"She's just upset because I told her that I have a crush on her." Mikan provided helpfully as she bit back a laugh. She knew that the consequences of what she just said would be pretty bad, but the look on Natsume's face when she had said that was absolutely priceless.

Tsubasa blinked. "Say what?"

"She's just a bit mad at me for confessing my love to her." Mikan said once more. "That's why she's acting so unlike herself right now."

Misaki shook her head in disbelief. "Okay. So we won't tell anyone about all of this, if you don't tell anyone about us."

By all of 'this' Mikan assumed that she meant about Natsume (or who they thought was Natsume) saying that he had a crush on Mikan.

Mikan nodded. "Deal." She snuck a glance at Natsume who had a big scowl on his face.

"Just say yes," She hissed to him and then pinched him (she made sure that none of the Seniors could see her doing that).

"Okay fine." Natsume eventually bit out before sending a glare to Mikan. "But if I hear a single word from anyone about what happened here..."

"Don't worry Sakura," Tsubasa answered. "Your secret is safe with us."

"As is yours with us." Mikan provided.

Misaki nodded. "Right then. Well, I guess Tsubasa and I should better go on our way. See you folks later." And with that she grabbed Tsubasa by the elbow and practically dragged him out of the room, leaving Natsume alone with Mikan.

"What the fuck was that?" Natsume growled once the door shut. "Do you have a death wish, polka?"

Mikan swallowed. "Well, I couldn't just let you flush my reputation down the toilet!"

Natsume scowled at her. "I swear, when I get back in my body, I'll make your life so miserable that you'll wish that you were never born."

"_If_ you ever get back into your body," Mikan scoffed, dismissing his empty threat away.

Natsume flopped down onto a desk. "I hate you."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "It's a mutual feeling."

"Do you know how long I'll have to be stuck in this disgusting thing?" He asked as he put his head down onto the table.

Mikan pressed her lips together. Disgusting thing? _That's_ what he thought of her body? Why that little bastard. "I thought I already told you before; I don't know."

He scoffed. "And you call yourself a nerd.."

Mikan's hand was just itching to slap him but she couldn't because that would just be slapping her own cheek (practically) and she didn't want to do that. "I never called myself a nerd." She reminded him. "That was all your doing."

"Whatever," he muttered as he closed his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to be stuck being Mikan bloody Sakura for the rest of eternity."

"Well it's not that great being you either." Mikan said as she sat down on a chair. "Your thing is annoying."

Natsume cocked a grin at that. He knew what she meant by 'thing'. "But it's huge, isn't it?"

Mikan scoffed. "You wish."

"Actually," Natsume cut in, "you wish. I bet you tried masturbating with it."

Almost all the colour drained out of Mikan's face. "You! You're so nasty!"

Natsume merely gave her a smirk. "You're no saint either."

"I don't do stuff like that!" She exclaimed, thoroughly disgusted by what he had said earlier.

"Well you might as well do it. You're going to be in my body..forever."

Mikan sighed. Forever? That sounded like a long time. She bit her lip and brought a hand to her chin. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Natsume!" She practically sung as she moved a bit closer to him. "I've got the perfect idea!"

"And that is?"

"We'll just have to go back to the museum!"

**~(.)~**

* * *

><p><strong>I (Carolle Royale) suck. Really. I'm so sorry for the late update, it's all my fault. Alexxis had already written her part a month or two ago and she had sent it to me so that I could finish it. I'm just a really big procastinator and .. yeah..you get the point.<strong>

**So please review! :)**

_~TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_

**P.S We've posted a new story called 'Clash of the Pens' go check it out! :D**


	15. Back to the Museum

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm not sure we even want to anymore.

**Author's note**: This is a joint account, the names of the individual authors are given on our profile. It'd be great if you checked out our individual work too :)  
>Plus this story is based on the movie, 'It's A Boy Girl Thing,' hence the title. Enjoy!<p>

**Dedication**: Our 200th reviewer **Spica14**!

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**Chapter 15 - Back to the Museum**

~.~

"Are you sure it's okay to be in here now?" Mikan asked, glancing around nervously. "What if we get caught by the night guard?"

"Tch. It's probably some lazy old geezer who won't even bother doing rounds," Natsume said dismissively as they made their way to the statute. "Who'd want to break in here anyway? It's not like it had the Mona Lisa."

Mikan rolled her eyes. It figures that he didn't know the Louvre didn't have night guards who did rounds but instead a security system that locked in intruders if anything was disturbed after closing time.

No alarm had gone off when they had jumped the gate. It had been quite easy to Mikan's surprise, Natsume's body being fit for wall vaulting. It would have been simpler to do this during daytime when the museum was still open but they had left at six because Mikan had insisted on finishing the physics worksheet so that Natsume could submit it in her name and the drive itself was two hours even with Natsume at the wheel.

She had taken advantage of the time to do some SAT prep. She almost started crying in the middle of it when she realized that if they didn't switch back, there'd be no point in taking the SATs. He was probably planning on going to some liberal arts college with no SAT requirements on a sports scholarship anyway. She had then got a hold of herself and thought very strongly, 'no we will switch back tonight, we _will_."

"Left or right?" Her own voice breaking her chain of thought, she doubted she'd ever get used to that. Looking around, she found that they were in the Egypt section. If memory served her right, the statue was two sections away.

"This way." She said, leading them.

Natsume couldn't wait to get this over with. The body switch had gone from fun to disastrous since Sakura had started screwing with his life. When he got back to his body, he would make her pay very dearly for the embarrassment she had caused him.

"Okay you go first." He heard her tell him. They both stared at the figure that had caused this mess. Well Natsume was glaring but still. He hadn't believed her at first when she told him her theory about the green smoke but eventually gave in for lack of a better explanation.

"And say what?" He asked, skeptical.

"Apologize to the statue! He obviously overheard us saying we'd never want to be each other. Convince him we've learned the lesson and he'll let us switch back. Haven't you ever seen Freaky Friday?" She explained, exasperated.

"No I detest Lindsay Lohan. You go first, you have the biggest mouth." He retorted.

She was tempted to point that right then she had his mouth but bit it down and focused the statute. Nervously she started, "Hi. How are you?"

"Great start there." Natsume mocked.

Mikan ignored him and played with her hand unconsciously. She went on, "Now you may have got the impression that this...young fellow"- oh how it hurt to say this- "this lovely young fellow and I didn't like it each other. But" she let out a small laugh her getting into the flow of a convincing speech and throwing in appropriate expression, "let me tell you that could not be any farther from the truth."

She prodded him in the ribs. Natsume picked up unsure of what to say, "That's right. Umm sure we were fighting but all friends fight sometimes, right?"- if seven years count as sometimes –"How could you not like Mikan? She is uhh… tidy and book smart! Kinda cute, like when she makes a total fool of herself. We get along really well." He crossed his hands behind his back. Did crossing count if you were speaking to a god statute?

"Yeah, we're actually very close." Mikan agreed, desperate enough to go along with anything.

"The closest," He wrapped arm around her shoulder. "Real homies."

"To the end, bro." Mikan supplemented, doing the weird punch manoever she had seen jocks do.

"Don't overdo it." Natsume warned.

"Okay so now that we've got that all cleared up, here's what we're going to do. We close our eyes, count to three… and when we open them up, we'll be back in our right bodies." She paused. "If that's OK with you- which I'm sure it is, since this is just a big misunderstanding we can laugh about in years to come." She chuckled fretfully.

Natsume counted out loud while Mikan clenched her eyes closed and prayed, "One… Two… Three." They both squeezed their eyes shut hard but reopened them after a few seconds having not felt anything. Mikan sighed, they were never switching back at this rate.

~()~

"Maybe he only speaks Japanese." Natsume commented, taking a bite out of his pizza slice. They were at an all night dinner and it was around 10.

"So what are we going to do next, buy him dumplings?" Mikan asked, having lost all hope. She just wanted to fade away into nothingness.

"I had my heart set on MIT." She said her voice breaking.

"No, not the tears!" Natsume put his hands up trying to ward them off. You never knew who could walk into this kind of place, regardless of what time it was. He decided to try a distraction. "Look- you think I want to end up running my dad's business?"

"I don't know." She replied her voice still whiny. That's when Natsume's phone beeped from its place on the table. It was a text from Ruka.

_At Koko's with the guys, pizza & beer night. You in? Btw Mochu's cool with the punch. Says you're even for last year now._

"Hey you broke Mochu's nose." Natsume told her, poking her.

"Yeah I know, I was there." She replied giving him a weird look.

"You have my body, my strength. I just need to show you how to use in time for the championship game." Natsume decided, nodding to himself.

Mikan scoffed, "Me? Play soccer? I'd trip over my own feet or rather _your_ feet. Besides what's so important about this one game?"

"Scouts are coming to watch. It's the last chance to get a scholarship this year." Natsume informed her. She never thought he would be thinking about things like scholarships.

"Well I have the most important public speaking event of the year coming up too but unfortunately you have not inherited my gifted vocabulary or storehouse of historical and literature related knowledge." Mikan pointed out.

Natsume closed his eyes not believing that he was about to say this but sacrifices had to be made for the greater cause. "I'll do your speech if you play my game."

Did he just offer her a truce? Were her ears working right? He looked serious enough. She thought about it. She could help him study for her speech and he could teach her how to play soccer. The odds might be against them but what other choice did they have?

"Deal."

If only she knew what she was in for…

~.~

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Hey guys. This is me, Carolle. Some of you may know that I am currently on a hiatus which means I will not be writing/updating any of my stories which also includes this one. I'm really sorry. But things are just not working out and I have a lot of other things to do. Plus having a writers' block does not help whatsoever. I'm really sorry.. This chapter was written only by Alexxis since like I said I have a writers' block and I did not contribute to anything. Sorry once again.

~**Carolle Royale**

Alexxis here. Let me start of by saying this story is the result of a total fluke. Me and Carolle wrote the first chapter for fun and we decided to make it a full-length story due to popular response. We never imagined getting over 200 reviews, it's overwhelming and we're glad we made so many people laugh.

Unfortunately this story has always been a team effort and I don't feel comfortable continuing on my own. I'm going through a phase right when everything I write comes out crappy as you can see from the above. So if and when Carolle ever returns to the world of FF, then the possibility of this fic being finished will be reconsidered by the both of us.

I just want to say thank you to every person who reviewed and encouraged us. We really only wrote this story for you guys and we had a lot of fun doing. We had every intention of finishing and planned out the whole thing but alas fate has intervened. We hope you understand. (in case you want revenge don't worry, we have exams next week and we are dying already)

We posted the above chapter for three reasons: because its against FF rules to post a mere AN as a chapter, to celebrate 200 reviews and also I wanted to show you guys how crappy my version of this story is without Carolle.

~**Alexxis T. Swan**

Goodbye.

~_TheInvi**si**bleI**n**sider_


End file.
